


SPG Monster Verse AU 2

by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Everyone is some kinda supernatural creature unless stated that they are human, Some depictions of violence and blood rating may go up, Supernatural AU - Freeform, some depictions of mental and verbal abuse. again rating may rise.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.Second Foray into the monsterverse versions of our beloved characters.





	1. Chapter 1

SPG Monster Verse AU 2 : Part One  
NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note 2: Translations of any other languages will be with them, thanks again!

On with the show!!

____________________________________________________________________________

Her head hurt.  
She felt like it shouldn't be hurting after everything. It was all over and done with and there was no reason her head SHOULD still be hurting. Pearl was trying to desperately ignore the fact that she still had second impact syndrome from the last fight, because a new crisis had literally fallen into her lap a few moments earlier. 

The pink haired girl that had stumbled into the garden moments earlier was now shaking and clinging to the lil Dhampir like her life depended on it. Sore head or not Pearl was not going to let the poor thing be alone, so she stayed there in the garden until her sister and Father returned with Micheal. 

"over there," Sprocket nodded and led the others over to where Pearl and the pink haired girl sat. 

"Hey easy," Michael told her when she jumped, "Calm down honey no one is gonna hurt you ok?" 

Spine looked on for a second and then gently came and moved Pearl away from the sobbing girl. Even if Pearl didn't want to admit she still felt bad, it was pretty plain for everyone else in the manor to see and Her father was taking steps. 

"Let michael handle it lil one," He pulled her away and over to sprocket on their stone bench, "What happened?"

Pearl shook her poor sore head making it hurt a lil more, "I'm not sure Dad. She came stumbling out of the bushes and asked for help."

Sprocket thought for a second, "I think she's related to that young guy that warned us about the attack. Maybe they caught them and she got away?"

Spine thought about that for a second, "Then we have to see what we can do to help her." He turned to sprocket, "Honey stay here with your sister ok?"

Sprocket nodded and proceeded to put her hands on her sister's shoulders to keep her from following their father. Before he could get over there tho the girl bounced away from Micheal and nearly shrieked. 

"No no!!" She shook her head violently, "NO I have to go back! I can't stay here! You don't understand they are killing my brother! My two best friends! Please ... I..." 

" Hey calm down hon, " Micheal held his hands up to show he wasn't going to touch her if she didn't want him to, "Listen, we can help you ok? We can get to them if you just tell us where they are. We have a lot of strong...."

"NO!" She jumped further back, "Coming here was a mistake... I have to go back...!! I... I'm sorry, I was desperate. But going back and doing what they say is the only way to save them."

She now jumped up and took off for the edge of the garden again before Micheal or Spine could stop her, "DON'T FOLLOW ME!!"

THen was gone into the night while everyone there stared after her.  
Spine raised his eyebrows and blinked a few times then turned to Micheal, "Please tell me you got more information out of her than that?" 

Micheal smiled slightly devilishly, "I did. I also put a bird dog cantrip on her so we should be able to track her down. She said her name was Bunny and she and her family are trying to get away from those people that keep coming after Us."

Spine nodded slowly, "This mess has been going on for years. Even the slayers have calmed down in the last few years, but this.. these fanatics..."

Micheal's mouth quirked to one side, "The slayers stopped harassing you because your daughter is part of their whole Prophecy... Sides they saw what kinda person you are. " He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know how to solve this mess tho..."

"Well," Spine thought for a second, "If you have a way to track her down then finding her and her family, and getting them away from those people would probably be the first step. As to what to do after, I am completely uncertain at this point. " His eyes hardened a bit, "I do know that I will do what I have to do to protect this family."

Micheal smiled, "Yah I know Spine. No one has ever doubted that."

Spine looked back to the girls for a second, noticing how Pearl was holding her head again, "I'm glad. Because I have as of late."

Micheal's face fell, "Spine, you didn't do that on purpose ok? Pearl will be ok in time, she just heal's slower than a Full blooded Vampire. The girls are going to be fine, i promise."

Spine smiled a bit and then nodded slightly, "Alright. We need to get back up to the house and...."

Spine continued talking to his housed medic for a few moments and failed to notice what was going on with the girls. A bit of a white mist had formed and Pearl was staring at something.

"Sprocket..." She tapped her sisters shoulder, "D'you see that or Is my head acting up again?"

Someone was standing down the trail further from them. They couldn't really make out her outfit but it was definitely a woman and she was smiling at them. Holding her hand out. 

"cariño, por favor ven aquí," She smiled wider, "Te llevaré a un lugar seguro." (translation: Sweetheart, come here please. I'll take you someplace safe.) 

Sprocket stared and Pearl got up off her bench and started to walk in the direction of the strange person. Her head injury meant that for the moment she wasn't immune to someone affecting her with bespelling or bewitching and was doing exactly what was asked of her. 

She got about ten steps when Seven feet of pissed off Vampire lord clamped his hand down on the girl's shoulder and shoved her protectively behind him. Pearl instantly snapped out of it and shook her head a bit as Spine snarled at the person that had DARED to try and come near his daughters. 

"What do you THINK You are DOING!!?" He growled, "Get away from my..."

He stopped when he realized that the woman that had been on the trail was now a LOT closer to him and there was a razor sharp arrow pointed at his heart. 

"Give them to me Bloodsucker," She told him, "I am not letting you harm two lil girls. To many children of our breed have already died at the hands of heartless people. These lil one's will not!" 

Sprocket snapped out of her own daze and stared at what was going on. The woman that had been trying to get Pearl and her was now holding her father at arrow point while he had Pearl behind him. 

Spine narrowed his eyes at the woman, "Are you insane? IF ANYONE lays a hand on EITHER of my daughters they are going to answer to me! That includes you."  
Pearl scrambled around and was able to get infront of her father, "Please don't hurt my Father! Please!"

The woman looked on for a second and then lowered the weapon slightly, "They are yours?" She blinked, "But I heard... Days ago.. you nearly killed them. That is why I came."

Pearl had her self braced in front of him and the look of pain on Spine's face was almost unbearable.  
"I did," He looked down at the lil girl holding on to him, "And I will NEVER forgive myself for my actions."

Sprocket came over and took up defensive position along with Pearl in front of her father, "It wasn't HIS FAULT!" She hissed out, " Those... those... MONSTERS did something to him. He was so hurt..."

The woman calmed down the rest of the way and completely lowered the weapon, "Oh lil ones," She looked at them both, "I am so very sorry. I had no idea. "

The bow and arrows vanished back into her cloak and she came to stand closer to them.

Spine winced a bit but held onto his girls, "Please don't...."

The woman stared for a few more moments then nodded, "I want to apologize My Lord," her demeanor now changing softening, "I heard rumors of the fight and assumed it was proof the stories of your compassion were lies. I see now that I fell for the same plot those fanatics tried to use to turn the humans of your city against you. The Tales I heard of the Silver Lord never painted you as anything but loving and compassionate. I apologize deeply for believing anything otherwise. Only a loving man would treasure these lil ones as much as I can see you do in your eyes, and I am very sorry for frightening them and threatening you."

Spine relaxed considerably and nodded to her, "Thank you. Please if your here to help save those human kids, the girl Bunny..."

The woman nodded, "And her brother David. They are being held by the people that attacked you and your family. I assumed the worst and again I apologize, if there is some place we could talk more? With you and the rest of your family?"

"The manor, " He nodded, "Yes please. Thank you for offering to help ...?" He stopped questioning her name.

"Aala," She smiled now at him realizing another story about the Silver Lord, Him being epicly handsome, was also true. She cleared her throat a bit to focus again, "Let's take these two back to your home and then I will see if the information I have on this Nasty little Cult can help you."

He motioned to the house and headed back up the garden path with the girls. The new arrival stared after them for a second, then followed hoping that what she had to say, might make a difference in the innocent lives she had found here.


	2. Chapter 2

SPG Monster Verse AU 2 : Part 2

NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note 2: Translations of any other languages will be with them, thanks again!

On with the show!!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Silver Lord of Sandiego folded his arms and looked at all the papers that the person he had met tonight had spread across the table. Around him his siblings talked quietly attempting to come to their own conclusions about everything that had just been told to them by their new acquaintance Aala, the La Llorona. 

The information was disturbing to say the least. Having repercussions that meant the war with the monster hunters would not only escalate, but might never come to an end. All because of one long ago vendetta that had absolutely nothing to do with Spine and his family. 

"So... l-l-let me get this straight," Rabbit leaned over the table and picked up one of the sheets of paper, a photo. "This ... person, lost his family to a vampire that had either gone feral with hunger or was simply evil right?"

"That's correct," Aala told her, "He saw his family drained of their life right before his eyes. This caused him to view all other worldly creatures as evil. Whether or not this is the case."

"And the man that was here the other night?" Zero asked, "The one that shot his own people."

Aala moved some of the papers and produced another photo, "This man?"

Zero looked at the photo and nodded, "Yeah that's him."

Aala looked at it for a moment and then continued, "He is part of what the organization "Infernal" refers to as the Four Horsemen. The four top supporters of the leader. Four individuals that are so devoted to the idea of wiping out supernatural beings, it borders on insanity."

Spine leaned forward and looked at all the information on the table, "And you have been attempting to stop these people?"

"From hurting others yes, " She looked sad for a moment, "Lord You have to understand. You are one of the oldest of your race. You know the mercurial beauty that is humanity and you love them for it. But those younger than you, drunk on power, often do not see humans for what they are. To them they are nothing but food. "

"Even when I was young I did not see humans that way Miss Aala," He sighed, "I have however been told by even allies that I am odd in this regard."

"Yer not odd baby bro," Rabbit told him, "You just have a heart of solid gold, that's the size of this house." 

Spine smiled at his twin and then turned back to Aala, "That being said I know there are some of my kind that do kill, sometimes innocent people." 

Hatchworth leaned over and put a hand on his brothers shoulder, "We know you'd stop it if you could Spine. Help everyone see life the way you do if you had that power. Don't blame yourself because someone from your race hurt people. Yer already too sad."

All the rest of the siblings confirmed this with various reassurances, which helped some but left Spine with still trepidation in his soul.

"So if this man is intent on wiping out supernatural beings due to his own past turama, " Spine folded his arms and looked down at the papers and photos, "How do we get through to him that we are not going to hurt people. The more successfully we use violence against these people, the more others will rally to their aid. Is there any way to end this peacefully?"

Saglexicon spoke up from where he stood next to his own twin, "I wonder if that's even possible Spine. It may be something that we are never able to solve. What we have to worry about now is rescuing those children and anyone else that wants to leave."

Aala nodded, "That's true, that is the priority at this moment. They will use whatever means they have to make them stay and i apologize for earlier tonight. I was able to call the girl but she was too frightened for her brother. When She broke free from my calling her through sheer fear, I was not able to call her again. She had returned to them by now."

Spine looked over at Micheal, "And you said that you had a way to locate her?"

Micheal nodded, "Yes. I put a tracking spell on her. Finding her will be the easy part. Getting her to come with... There was real undiluted fear in that girls eyes Spine. She is scared for her sibling's life. She won't come this time, even for your call Miss Aala. "

Spine closed his eyes and thought for a moment, "So we are going to have to go and get them. That's the only way we are going to save them from this....cult."

"That's going to be hard," Jon commented, "But it's clear they don't want to be there. So we have to do what we can."

"He's right," Upgrade ruffled through the papers, "Maybe we could find some way to distract them.. SLip in.. grab the youngins and get out?"

"That idea has promise," Aala said, "Sliping them out quietly would be the least harmful to everyone. Then if need be we can try to find some way to either communicate with this person, or drive them out of this area."

"It's the start of a plan at least," Spine sighed, then turned to look out the windows. "It's almost dawn everyone. We all need to sleep if we are going to make this into something we can actually do. Everyone go rest."

His siblings bade him good night and he watched as both Rabbit and Hatchworth carried their sleeping children back to their rooms for rest. Spine looked around and found his own to lil ones dozing on the couch in need of going to their rooms. 

He moved in that direction and picked up sprocket intending to come back for Pearl shortly. When he turned wit his lil naga daughter in his arms he found Aala standing there with a soft smile on her face.

"Te gustaría un poco de ayuda con tus pequeños?" She asked him (translation: Would you like some help with your little ones?"

He blinked at her for a second and shook his head, "I am sorry Miss Aala, I don't speak spanish well."

She smiled more, "It's alright My lord," She moved over to where Pearl was on the couch and scooped her up in her arms. "I was simply asking if you would like some help getting these precious lil beings to bed?"

"Ahh," Now he had to smile, "Yes please. Let's take them up to their rooms."

Aala smiled back and motioned with her head, "lead the way My Lord."

They walked to the girl's rooms in comfortable silence for a few moments and then Spine spoke. "You don't have to call me that you know. Spine is just fine. "

"I was so disrespectful to you and your lil ones when I first met you tho, "She looked away blushing, "I am trying to make up for that. BUT if you prefer to simply be called by your first name ... Spine, then I am pleased to do so."

"Thank you ," He smiled, "That is Pearl's room. Please settle her in and I will be there shortly I need to make sure she has everything she needs. "

"I will, " She nodded, "Make sure the lil one there is sleeping and then come here. I will guard this small one."

After about thirty minutes Spine was sure that Sprocket was resting and he left to collect Pearl's supplements and some water. When he returned to his youngest daughter's room he found the child sleeping peacefully and Aala looking at some of her art. 

"She is very talented, " She told him, "What a rare gift, to be able to paint like this."

Spine felt an old familiar pain stab him in the heart yet again, "Yes, Pearl was much like her mother. Hoshiakari(Translation: Starlight) had many of the same talents as her daughter."

"You loved your slayer deeply didn't you?" Aala asked gently, "You love your child as well. That much is clear. Dhampir usually don't live unless...."

Spine smiled, "Their Father's give them their blood, yes I know."  
He held up his arm and pulled his sleeve back to show the remains of the long ago bites he had made to his own veins to save his daughter's life, "Tho it's been nearly fifty years, most of the scars have faded. " 

"And sprocket, "Aala nodded to down the hall, "She's treasured as well. I am glad. Children of supernatural beings are so very rare." 

Spine coaxed Pearl partially awake enough to take the pills and drink her water and then eased her back down on her pillows. 

"They are, " He looked far off into the manor, "That we have four here now is almost a miracle. I am very afraid of this person you spoke of returning, or sending his people here again. I don't believe in Violence Aala. But I will protect them..."

She nodded, "I don't blame you one bit. I will do what I can to help save all the innocents involved."

"Thank you," he stood up and moved to the door, "I have to sleep now my self. I do understand you do not, please feel free and make yourself at home here."

"I will," She headed for the stairs, "We will find a solution to this Spine, Promise."

She stood at the top of the stairs and watched until he had vanished into his bedroom and the growing light. She felt herself changing into her daylight persona and turned to head deeper into the house. She had several hours to kill and hopefully might be able to take the outline they had come up with and think of a way that it could work to save all of the lives on the line now.


	3. Chapter 3

SPG Monster Verse AU 2: part 3  
NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note 2: Translations of any other languages will be with them, thanks again!

On with the show!!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Spine's family wasn't the only one that had held a confab in the last few hours. The leader of "Infernal" and his four horsemen were also having a discussion. 

"And your certain?" The leader stalked around the table, " The girl has returned here? To the compound?"

"Yes," This was the man from the manor that gunned down his own troops, "She knows we have her kin and she's willing to do what we say if we don't hurt him."

"Fair enough," The leader nodded, "Did she have anything to say about what she might have seen?"

"Not much," Another one of his four acolytes stated, "She's really confused about what happened. We think one of those .... things, bewitched her to get her leave. Most of what she had to say makes zero sense. "

"That's to be expected, " Another one stated, This one female. " Those mind scrambling bastards know how to do that kind of thing."  
"So," The leader looked down at the information THEY had spread out.  
Much like the party at the Manor, these people were trying to form a plan of action, "They are going to attempt to come here. After that recent string of murders, our numbers are down. We can't force people to fight with us..." He made a slight face at this, "So if they go in for an all out assault on us, we are going to be outnumbered."

"We will," Said the fourth horseman, "UNLESS we have something to use as leverage over Silver Lord and The Wraith."

"Leverage?" The leader asked, "Define leverage."

Now the first man was catching onto what the fourth one was thinking, "Oh something The two of them would do anything to protect. Three something's actually...."

He shoved a few of the photos aside and picked out two of them. A slightly fuzzy one of Spine's two daughters, and another blurry one of Saglexicon.  
"His daughters and Her twin. " The man smiled, "Ultimately if you can find a way to stop his magic he's not much more than a human. Knock him out and He's the perfect barging chip for the Wraith. Snatch the lil abominations Silver Lord loves so much and he will do anything we say."

"This might actually work, "The leader smiled, "We will have to do this before they have a chance to come here."

The man that had produced the photos smiled, "Oh, he's not going to bring his lil hell spawn with him. And The wizard is usually the one to watch them. Getting a hold of all three of them should be easy."

"make the plans you need to," The leader told them, "Lets see if we can put those hell spawn and demon summoner to some good use."

All of them nodded and vanished into the darkness of the meeting hall. 

The manor: 

The atmosphere at the manor was quite different. An Air of hope had come into this place with the solidification of the plan to rescue the human kids.  
It was brilliantly simple really. Some of their abilities could be used to make a lot of distractions. Zero and Upgrade could be very loud and put on quite the show when they wanted.  
All they needed to do was get the people out of the compound and then Jon could use his trees to keep them there. Either trapping them in the trees or putting up a wall to cut them off from the compound.  
Then it was a matter of just going in and retrieving them. No one would be harmed and the human kids would be safe. 

Spine listened to everyone that had a hand in this plot lay the ideas out for him and he had to admit, it was bloody well thought out. No unneeded violence, and innocent lives on both sides would be preserved.  
"So when are we going to do this?" He asked, "Should we go tonight?"

" I think so," Rabbit nodded, "The sooner we get those kids away from these people the sooner we can find out what kind of help they need."

"She has a valid point, " Delilah added, " We can make peace easier if everyone is safe. "

Spine nodded, "Alright then. Everyone go and get ready we will meet you back down in one hour. "

Aala watched the family discuss this and nodded her approval to the ideas. Each of them building on it until they had a solution that had the most chances of working. She approved and in all of her long years would never have thought she would meet such good people. She could feel the emotions tugging at her and was tempted to remain here even after the human children were rescued.  
It was possible, and something she would have to consider. She was about to think on it more when she noticed Spine having a conversation.  
"Salgexicon, " He was speaking to the dark haired wizard, " I need you to keep the kids safe, please make sure that you keep them here. "

The dark haired wizard smiled, "Hey... I got your back on that. These kids don't need to be walking into that mess. The girls are still getting over the last mess Spine. If you say keep them here I will."

"Thank you, " The Vampire lord nodded, " the distance in our relation does not matter, I consider you and Delilha family."  
"As a member of your Family Spine I couldn't do anything else, " He nodded, "Go do what you have to do to save lives. We'll be here when you get back"

One short hour later and everyone had assembled in the house to take off and attempt a rescue. Dex had taken Specter to the local mortuary that was their benefactor, to retrieve some of what he needed. The walter Wizards were going with Spine and the rest of his Cadre to assist in the retrieval of the kids.  
A few last minute goodbyes and everyone headed for the compound.  
A few moments into watching the place and the members of Spine's family that were setting of their distractions did so. Only, nothing happened.  
None of the armed men came charging out to come after them, and despite putting on the show for these people, no one appeared.  
The two working on the distractions, Upgrade and Zero, upon seeing this lack of response. Quickly stopped and headed back to their family.  
Cautious they headed into the compound but were able to find nothing.  
The place had emptied of people, tho information and items were left behind. Including the remnants of the war council from earlier. 

"What in the world?" Rabbit stopped, laid her ears back and rifled through the papers, "What does this mean?"  
Spine looked at the information about his family, his home. "This means that they know about us too. They...."  
He stopped and looked over at Delilah. She was looking at two of the photos that were tossed onto the table in apparent carelessness. Tho not as careless as it might seem.  
The three people in the two photos were circled and labeled "Targets 1, 2, and 3."  
Horror was dawning on Delilah's face and Spine could feel the same look coming over his own. The people in the photo, were Salgexicon, Sprocket and Pearl.  
"Oh no," Delilah dropped the photos and raced out of the house.  
The realization hit The Spine at the same time and he was hot on her heels. 

Aala stopped and looked at the photos for a moment and the same horror dawned on her and all the rest of the family that was just now seeing them.

Salgexicon and the girls, were back at the manor. 

Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

SPG Monster Verse AU 2 : Part 4

NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note 2: Translations of any other languages will be with them, thanks again!  
Note 3: Trigger warnings for this chapter. Mental and Verbal abuse, Some violence and depictions there of. I feel bad for putting that in a story, but ya know they ARE bad guys.  
Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!

On with the show!!

______________________________________________________________________________  
After it was all said and done Salgexicon still wasn't sure exactly what happened. Both of the lil girls he'd been charged with protecting had been sitting in the movie room in the house happily just staring at the screen as "Shaun of the Dead" made an adorable fool of himself. Content to do as their father had asked, on some level realizing how tired and hurt they still were from the last fiasco. He sat studying and everything had an air of peace that hadn't been in the house for several days. 

So it was quiet and peaceful, and in no way were there indications that anything bad was about to happen.  
When all hell broke loose and someone tazed him in the back he never saw it coming.  
Only felt the agonizing electric shock and heard the two lil girls he'd promised to keep safe screaming in fear, then not screaming at all as his world went black. 

The rush back to the manor by all members of the rescue party was hurried but not frantic up until the moment that someone heard the soft distant wails coming from the direction of the house. That was all it took to turn hurried, into insane.  
Afterward, Zero was almost positive Spine and Delilah broke the sound barrier in there some place, while the rest of the siblings could only stare and then charge after them. 

The down stairs and movie room were a shambles. One look was all it took to see where three inert forms had been dragged away to some waiting transportation. Salgexicon's staff lay discarded on the floor near both of the girls tv blankets. Who ever carted them off hadn't exactly been gentle with them and now two of the oldest, most powerful Vampires in the world stood there, the rage around them almost making a physical sensation. 

"Spine!" Rabbit snapped, "SPINE! "

He still knew his sister at that point, But was so utterly furious that it took all of his considerable will to not growl at her when she put her hand on his arm.  
"The girls, " Rabbit told him, "They aren't going to kill them. The idea of this is to have something to hold over you and Delilah. I am not going to tell you to calm down, cus I know thats impossible Lil brother. I am going to tell you all of us will spread out over this city until we find them. "

Spine had to swallow to get his throat to open enough to reply, "Thank you. Please..." 

The look of rage became one of desperate pleading.  
"Were going to go for Specter and Dex and then go find them Bro," Hatchworth told him, "Nothing on this planet will keep us from that."  
The Silver Lord looked around and saw everyone of his siblings agreeing with this statement. 

"Please.. Go." Was all he managed to grind out. 

Second later everyone had vanished from the manor and spread out across the city looking for the missing people.  
Aala had not told anyone but she was one of the best at finding missing people, children specifically. She was now using every sense at her disposal to find them. Thankfully, the people that had them turned out to be idiots.  
They had made no plans for anything other than, snatching the people and "hiding them.''  
No armed compounds this time, no guns other than their personal ones. Nothing but the four Horsemen holding one incapacitated wizard and two small girl children in a dingy wear house on the other side of the city. 

Aala made a fast note of the area she was in, and how to quickly get back there and then headed back into the city.  
Luckily near the center she found both of the Vampires heading in the direction that she had found.  
A few moments later and she had told them what she had found and called the rest of the family. Soon the whole group was heading in the direction they were holding Salgexicon and the girls. 

Inside the warehouse:

Salgexicon lay on one side, duct tape wrapped around his face and wrists. He couldn't at the moment use his magic in any shape form or fashion. Leaving him powerless to stop what was going on near him.  
One of the morons kicked at Sprocket's tail and she hissed at him viciously, making sure to keep herself between the person looming over her and her sister. 

There was fresh blood on her face from a cut over her left eye, and her eyes themselves looked a lil unfocused. It was clear the concussion that she had the other night had again been agitated by this and she was having a very hard time trying to be intimidating, but was doing the best she could to protect the other girl. 

"Let us go!" She snarled, "We haven't done anything to you!!"

The man from the gunfight at the manor cocked his head back and glared at her, "Just existing. " He got an evil smirk on his face, "But that's something a lil coward like you is good at arent you?"

"Back off!" Pearl snapped in defense of her sister, "Don't talk to her like that!" 

"Oh and the lil half breed abomination speaks!" The woman member of the horsemen snapped, "Like you have a right to exist EITHER!"

"Shut up! I...." Pearl tried. 

"Oh you don't think we know about what you are lil one?" The woman cooed, "Your kind bleed their mother's dry just to be born. " She extended a hand and tilted the girls face gently up to her. " Dhampir are taboo even to monsters themselves. They grow to fast and suck the life out of their mothers, Then most are left to die by bitter fathers who realize the mistake they made."

Pearl's eyes widened with horror as the woman smirked and told her this. 

"I guess your father felt too guilty to let you die, " She continued, " Or maybe he just wanted to make himself feel better for the treason he committed to his own kind by loving a slayer. So he kept the lil spawn they created alive ... too bad it didn't do him any good now did it? Because we're going to keep you here until BOTH of you hell breed are dead." She now turned to leer at Sprocket. 

"I'm not sure WHY He kept a lost lil stray coward, " The woman kept going, "I guess he supposed he couldn't just leave you there to die. It'd look bad on his city's spotless record I suppose. "

"STOP IT!!" Pearl wailed and then clapped her hands over her ears, "PLEASE STOP IT!!"  
"NO i don't think so," One of the other men continued, "Heh, Our past members thought they were rid of this stray .... Lil coward that jumped in the life craft and left her family on the boat to save herself. "

"That...!" Sprocket tried. But before she could say more they kept going. 

"Oh don't deny it, " The man continued, "My father was one of the ones that put down your miserable parents. But you were just so eager to save your own skin you hopped right in the boat and plopped it into the water. " He smiled softly, "Ya shoulda died that night snake. The borrowed time you been living on with Silver Lord is over. The freedom you thought you bought with the lives of your family comes to an end right now."

Pearl had buried her face in Sprockets shoulder and was sobbing violently while sprocket shook her head and tried to NOT let the half formed memories of that long ago night on the boat come back to haunt her.  
It was however no use. Both girls had heard things that they feared, and hurt and addled as they were, didn't have the ability to separate the words that were true from the ones that were lies constructed to cause pain.  
Trapped in a horrific flash back and emotionally overwhelmed neither girl was in any condition to put up any sort of fight against their captors. Which was exactly what these so vile people intended.  
Knowing the condition both girls were in would make them very susceptible to whatever was said to them. They played that up to the greatest of their advantage. Now they were too traumatized to cause any trouble or try in any form to escape. The perfect hostages to dangle above the head of the Silver Lord.  
Or so these people believed. 

Right up until the second said aforementioned vampire kicked open the door to the place and His and Delilah's fury hit with the wrath of a category five hurricane. None of the four horsemen really had any idea what they had gotten themselves into and the one that had been mentally tormenting the girls, suddenly found himself suspended a good ten feet in the air, maybe higher. 

Spine bared his fangs and uttered a hiss that sounded like it came from the throat of the Leviathan. While Delilah pinned the vile woman to the wall and growled in her face much the same way.  
The other two horsemen scrambled back and gaped in horror as more and more of the monster family, piled into the warehouse.  
"WHERE. ARE. THEY!!!!!?" Spine demanded, " WHERE ARE THEY!!?"

The man struggled in his grasp for a few more seconds and then finally pointed to the corner where the two girls cowered and Salgexicon looked on in shock. 

Spine looked over and saw his children and the state they were in and pulled the man closer to his face, displaying his inch long set of fangs in all of their glory.  
"I SHOULD KILL YOU," he held the man for a second longer and then tossed him on the floor like the garbage Spine regarded him as, "But I am NOT going to force my daughters to see that!" 

Delilah Shoved the woman away from her in the direction of the others and snarled, "GET OUT!"


	5. Chapter 5

SPG Monster Verse AU 2 : Part 5  
NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note 2: Translations of any other languages will be with them, thanks again!  
Note 3: Trigger warnings for this chapter. PTSD, Flash backs, effects of verbal and mental abuse. Again, feel lousy putting this in a story, but I wanted to make the bad guys seem REALLY EVIL.  
Note 4: romance ahead! Hehe.  
Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!  
______________________________________________________________________

Several Hours later back at the manor:

In the movie Room Salgexicon sat with Delilah hiding under a pillow attempting to keep away from his twin.  
"For the love of all that's holy Delilah! Get away from my head!!" 

She was doing her best to do what he wanted but kept trying to get a better look at the large bald patch that he was now sporting. 

"Im sorry bro, " She was trying not to laugh, "I had to get the tape off."

Salgexicon just glared at her.  
Getting rid of the duct tape that the hunters had used had not been a pleasant experience and he was now considering just going full "Merlin" and shaving the rest off if that's what it took to keep his twin from poking at it. 

"you grabbed it and yanked it out like a trout Delilah!" he told her loudly.

"And you actually swore," She smirked, "it was priceless."

Salgexicon frowned but was largely unharmed from his experience with the hunters.  
Sadly not much the same could be said for the girls.  
Sprocket had been trapped in what amounted to a horrid flash back for several hours now since the rescue. This was something that had happened a few times since Spine had adopted her. But not this bad since Pearl had been born.  
The assurances of her family's love, had helped to keep most of the demons from Sprocket's past away.  
Tonight however, she was so worn and tired and scared, the words that this very cruel man said to her caused this.  
Spine was helpless and had no idea what to do to stop this. The shaking and crying had stopped finally but she still seemed trapped far off in her nightmare and even all of his love couldn't seem to reach his sweet lil naga.  
Pearl was different but just as bad. She had turned her back to everyone and buried her face into her pillow. She wasn't crying any more. But the look on her sweet face was like a light had gone out, one that Spine had no idea how to rekindle.  
All he was able to do at this point was to sit with them in his room and try to be there for them. Lost as how to make this better, for even with all his powers he couldn't do something as simple as reach the minds of his own children. 

Aala had been helping everyone else but finally it was settled. A new plan was going to have to be devised to try and stop these people, and she was starting to question if she should have even involved this family. Rather have gone on her way and tried to save the human children on her own. 

Now she stood outside of Spine's door and knocked softly. The man had not eaten since he had returned home and Micheal had sent her up there with blood for him. As well as a message, "Eat , you can't protect your daughters if your half Starved."  
So she waited and in a few seconds Aala heard a very soft, "come in."  
She walked in carrying the glass and decanter on a tray and moved to set them on the table near his bed.  
"I'm not hungry," he told her quietly.  
"You are," She smiled sadly at him, "But you are worried for them more than you are hungry."

He shook his head softly, "This is my fault."

"No," She came over and coaxed him to look up at her. He looked so tired, his normal silvery glow faded to a dull sheen, "It's not. It is the fault of those cruel men and women. You had nothing to do with this My Lord."

His lips twitched a lil , "I told you, you don't have to call me that."  
"Tonight I do," She replied, "Because I see a King watching his Princess' suffer from a curse. Just like out of the fairy tales. "

He made a sound like a half hearted laugh at that, "So how do I break the Curse Aala?"

"You cannot," She told him softly, "But they can. Bad things, bad memories were used to cause them pain. These people knew they would be in no condition to fight. Darkness and hate caused this. Love and happiness is the only thing that can make it go away. "  
She came and sat next to the girls, "If I may?"

"Anything," He said softly, "please..."

"They were made to doubt they were loved, " She told him, "you and I know that they are loved by you more than your own life. "

She held his hand then ran her's up and over the scars on his left wrist, then pulled away.   
"So I am going to help them remember that," She moved to sit near sprocket, "Be still My Lord." 

Spine wasn't sure what Aala did but she reached out and lightly placed one hand on Sprocket's left shoulder. After a few seconds the glassy look in the young Naga's eyes went away and she closed them and rolled on to one side.  
Moments later she was breathing easier and then Sprocket took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at her Father and Aala. 

"Dad?" 

Spine instantly came over and scooped her up in his arms, "Oh GOD. Baby girl don't EVER scare me like that again. " He hugged her tightly.

Sprocket hugged him back and snuggled into him, "I had some bad dreams Daddy. Then I started remembering. My blood parents.. I didn't .. They put me on the boat to save me. I didn't leave them. Then I remembered you finding me, " She snugged him again, "How safe you made me feel, How loved." 

He was almost crying into her brown curls now, " that's right baby. " He pulled back and looked down at her, "I will ALWAYS love you. I will always love You and your sister no matter what. Do you understand?" 

Sprocket hugged him again and nodded, "Please help Pearl Miss Aala. Can you do that for her?"

Aala nodded, "I will try little one. I will try my best to help your sister."

Sprocket nodded and continued to hold onto her father. Both of them watched as Aala went over and placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder in the same way she had with Sprocket.  
It took a few moments but the the ridgid tension finally left the tiny Dhampir and she relaxed a great deal.  
Pearl slowly rolled on her back and after a few moments she was breathing easier too. The ache seemed to leave her face and the lines of agony that had been forming smoothed.  
Seconds later she opened her eyes and looked over at her father and sister. Shot up and scrambled across the bed to hug the two of them. 

"Daddy!" She cried, "I never knew... Mom she.."

Spine shut his eyes in pain, "The last words she spoke in this life were that she loved you more than anyone she ever had. Even me." 

Pearl nodded against him and Sprocket, "And then you... those marks... on your arm. You saved me.. I'm sorry! I'm soo so sorry. I never should have.."

He held both of them, "Shh... don't those people made you think those things. You were, ARE hurt... it isn't EITHER of your faults."

The lil Dhampir nodded against him and sighed, " I love you daddy."  
"Same here," Sprocket Echoed. 

"I love you too," He burried his face in their hair for a moment and then looked up at Aala, "I will NEVER be able to repay you for this. Thank you."  
Aala smiled, "I couldn't have done anything else My Lord." She reached over and petted the hair of the girls, "I believe I am coming to love these lil Princess' as much as you. "  
She then gently tugged the girls away from Spine, "You need to actually sleep now darlings. Not bewitched or forced sleep either. REAL sleep."

Spine nodded, "Would you like for me to sing for you my loves? Will that help?"

Aala brightened, "May I?"

He smiled at her, a deep heartfelt smile that carried the beginnings of something. "If you wish."

"I do," She motioned to the blood on the table, "You eat, I do not wish to deal with the shape shifter yelling at me again."  
Both of the girls made exhausted lil giggles at that and a few moments later were moved back to their pillows.  
Aala sang softly to them as they curled up,  
"Este es el vals que canta el rey para dormir a su bebé, le dice así: duerme mi bien, porque ya el sol se va a dormir... Dormir... Dormir, que no hay que hacer, las estrellitas vendrán también."  
(translation: "This is the waltz that the king sings for make his baby fall asleep, he says this:... Sleep my dear, because the sun ia going to sleep... Sleep... Sleep, there's nothing to do, the little stars will come too") 

She finished the song and by then both of them were asleep.  
"There we are," She smiled, " I think we need to go and talk to everyone else. We have to figure this out. I want to save the other kids but if it's going to ..."

Spine finished what he was drinking and sat the glass down, "no your right. If they are treating those human children they way they treated the girls we have to stop it. But from now on we leave people here to protect the house. I'm not taking any more chances."

He looked longingly at his sleeping children for a moment and then held out his hand to Aala. "Come on. let's go talk to the others."

She felt herself starting to blush but placed her hand in his and let him lead her back into the rest of the house to speak to everyone. To try and find another way to end this, before someone else was hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

SPG Monster Verse AU 2 : Part 6  
NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note 2: Trigger warnings. Mentions of drugging, after effects of mental abuse. 

Note 3: MORE building romance!! Also FLUFF.. lots o fluff. (serious stuff coming soon so enjoy!)  
Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!

____________________________________________________________________________

Spine walked up the stairs with Micheal as the man was telling him what he had found. He listened intently and what he was hearing was only making him angrier. 

"So is that why they were affected so badly?" Spine asked. 

"Yah," Micheal nodded, "In addition to knocking both of them in the head it looks like they mighta have shot them full of a Synthetic version of scopol'. Not enough to completely render them insensate but..."

"More than enough to make whatever mental abuse they were subjected to hurt them," Spine almost growled back.

"Yah it's pretty pathetic that these people would do that kinda thing to what amounts to a pair of babies, " He shook his head, "They clearly have no idea how ageing for Supernatural creatures work."

"Are they going to be alright?" Spine stopped at the doorway to his room where the girls both still were, " Is it going to keep affecting them?"

MIcheal let out a relieved sigh, "No thankfully it only lasts about 12 hours. Mentally they might be pretty rough for a while tho. From what I saw they really played up the kids fears. " the corners of the shapeshifter’s mouth quirked up, "Whatever Aala pulled helped a lot. She needs to stay around them. Marry her..."

"WHAT!?" Spine gapped at Micheal, "I... I...We just..."

Micheal laughed rather loudly at that, "Calm down Spine. It was a joke." He waved at the room, "Go check on the girls. The Steves and I have watch tonight so I have to get out there."

He head out to meet the dragons, waving over his shoulder at the still spluttering Vampire Lord.  
It took Spine a few moments to collect himself and get composed before he went into the room. There was no way in heaven or earth he was going to show just how flustered he was, yet. He did have to grin some, tho. The idea of having Miss Aala stay around was not at all unpleasant, even if he were still just starting to understand the feelings he had for her. 

He then opened the door and went into the room.  
Both of the girls were awake and sitting up, looking still worn but much better. Specter and Dex were in the room with them while Aala and Rabbit also sat to keep an eye on them if they needed anything.  
The girls still looked a bit sad and second Dex saw his uncle as he sat in his silver wolf form, cuddling up to both girls, looked over at Specter and got a very mischievous grin on his face.  
Specter spotted the look and got a matching grin on his alabaster cheeks.  
Neither of the grown women noticed the look between the two young male supernatural beings as they were still in quiet conversation on the window seat. So what happened next came as almost a complete, if delightful shock.  
Dex wiggled his butt a bit and waited for just the right moment, then exuberantly launched himself off the bed and body checked Spine into the plush carpet with an expert tackle.  
"What the...!!" Spine let out before he back flopped dramatically under his nephew. 

Both of the girls looked up and watched as their Father and Cousin got into a playful scuffle on the rug.

"Oooh noooo!!" Specter hammed it up, "VAMPIRE WEREWOLF FIGHT!!"  
A few more minutes of comical scuffles resulted from this. as well as a lil playful growling on both of the guys parts as they milked it for everything it was worth, as Sprocket and Pearl stared. Then were literally laughing so hard they were rolling around on the bed.  
It finally ended with Spine being sat on by his nephew and his face mercilessly doused in as the girls would have put it, "Puppy kisses."

He held up both arms to fend them off dramatically, "Ok o k! I GIVE ! you win!!"  
Dex got a satisfied smirk on his chops and finally let Spine up off the floor. Looking disheveled and NOTHING like the dignified image of a Vampire lord he normally presented. This being the funniest thing both of the girls had seen for a while, and proceeded to send BOTH of them back into fits of giggles, while Dex and Specter exchanged high Fives/Paws. 

"I was not expecting that," Spine finally managed to get the last of the drool off his face.

"NO but it was PRICELESS," Rabbit told him, "I wish I'd have had a camera for that."

The girls are still on the bed with Specter having fits of giggles as Dex comes back over and hops up onto the bed. They each get a quick kiss on the cheek and then Dex proceeds to snuggle protectively back down between the two of them while Specter sprawls on the edge of the bed. 

Spine smile, "Beg yer pardon kids, I need to borrow your auntie and Miss Aala for a bit."

Specter grins and looks over at Dex who also grins, "Auntie Rabbit. Make sure they behave."

Rabbit winks, "will doo kiddo." She then grins at Aala and Spine, "Meet you two out in the hall in a few."

If it were possible for Spine and Aala to be blushing both of them would be at that point.  
After a few tries, Spine manages to clear his throat, "I do apologize for ahh.. acting so silly. " he paused and smiled again, "But you did say that laughter and happiness would help."

Aala Looked back over at the kids that were now in a cuddle pile on the bed The wolf boy and Zombie being super protective of their Naga and Dhampir cousins. She nodded and then turned back to Spine.

"Yes," She replied, "Laughter will definitely help them continue to recover from what was done to them. Did Micheal find out anything else?"

Spine got serious and motioned for her to follow him to the door, not wanting the kids to hear all of the details.  
"Yes," She watched as his Emerald eyes hardened a bit, " He said that there was some kind of drug used to make the concussion's effects worse. Make them even more susceptible to suggestion. It was most likely about keeping them quiet so they wouldn't struggle."  
" I see," She made a face, "I am glad we got to them when we did then. Much worse could have been done. I will continue to help them keep remembering the truth until this is completely gone. I believe however they will ultimately be fine. " She then smiled, "They have a lot of love here."

He nodded and smiled a bit over than then returned to being serious, "We have to figure out a way to get to these people and rescue the human kids if we can. But we also need to find some way to keep this house safe. I am not going to risk anyone in this Family again."  
Aala quietly looked around the house and shuddered at the thought of anyone else breaking into this tranquil place and disturbing it. There were several things that she could think of to do to help, protection spells and other types of magic. Part of her wanted to tell him to take the children and move them as far from this place as Spine possibly could. That however was a bad idea. The girls needed to be around familiar things, needed to be in their home where their memories of love and light were the strongest. While moving them might not be signing a death warrant, it would hurt to have to be away from here.  
So she ultimately dismissed that idea and returned her attention to Spine. 

"What are we doing right now ? About that?" She asked.

Spine looked outside where he could see the Steve's now in their massive and smaller full red dragon forms. They were standing very still and if one had been out there they would have been able to feel the noises they were making, attempting to call more dragons in as reinforcements.  
Else were in the house all of the wizards, Five, Six and Salgexicon were communicating with the other sorcerous cadres in area to see if they could do anything to help or make any suggestions on what kind of defensive measures would be enough. 

Out further from the property Jon Upgrade and Zero were in the process of raising and shoring up a large "Maleficnet"esq wall of thorns around the place. Jon had never been the kind to use his abilities violently but, if it kept the kids safe, he was more than willing. Rabbit had gone to meet Hatchworth and he was seeing if he could summon up some "lil friends", to inhabit the thorn wall to make it amusing for anyone that DID attempt to stick a hand in there.

The whole family felt responsible for it being so easy to storm the house and carry off three people, that they were going out of their way to make things more difficult. Spine watched all of this hoping that it was enough. He was rapidly reaching his limit. The very next time someone laid a hand on a member of his family, it was quite possible That this specific someone was going to wind up seriously hurt. Vow or no, there we innocent people that needed protecting and the time to be negotiatory was rapidly coming to an end. He knew the more he fought them the worse it would be. He wanted to keep it to a minimum for the girls safety. But now it was obvious that not even that was going to work.  
The people that were pursuing them had no qualms about hurting anyone, and it was a real Fear of the Spine's that he was going to have to react in kind, just to stop it. 

"Everyone is doing something, " He replied, "We are all going to try to keep this from getting bloody. I am starting to think that there is nothing that may call them off. I can't find any way to stop all of this and it's all my own doing. "

He stared out the window sadly making Aala's heart ache for him and his family. All they wanted was to live. Not of their own choice had they come into this conflict but they were doing all they could to stop it. She could see that it was personally weighing on Spine's own heart. That he felt like he bore the fault for all of this, simply for existing and being the kind of being that he was.  
The guilt and sadness weighed so heavily on him that she felt even one so strong as Spine would eventually fall to that. The loss of his first love, a lifetime of knowing there were people that hated him for simply living had been hard enough. Seeing the marks and pain, of his own flesh and blood as his babies suffered hurt him even worse. So much so that Aala no longer could stand it. No longer would stand for seeing such a good man in so much agony. 

Without thinking about it for more than a second she put her hand on Spine's shoulder and did for him, what she had done for his daughters the night before. Helped the good memories come back. Memories of love and family, memories that let him know he was not only a good person, but not at fault for this.  
A very long life time of trying to make the right choices and loving people flooded through his mind. One memory of his lover, Pearl's mother, saying she hoped he found love again someday, caused Him to smile. Memories of his Daughters as infants, his siblings as they supported him, everyone and everything he had ever loved all came rushing back.  
It ended when Aala finally realized what she was doing and yanked her hand off his shoulder hoping that she hadn't made him angry.  
Spine took a breath and wiped the tears off his face, "is that what you did for my girls?"  
He asked her softly.  
"Yes," Aala managed, "Im SORRY! I ... I had no right to do that ... I... you just..."  
"Thank you," He turned and smiled at her, "I needed to see all of that."  
He quickly leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "I needed to see that it wasn't my doing. That I have made the right choices. "

Now Aala felt like she just wanted to sink into the floor and or disappear, the embarrassment was so heavy. While Spine was doing a very good job of pretending that he didn't notice as he backed away from her again. 

"Come with me," He took her hand and started walking back toward the stairs, "Let's go see what kind of progress has been made."

Stuck some place between euphoria and embarrassment, all she could do was trail along behind him. She was trying to sort out her thoughts, but Aala found it was close to impossible and all she could do at this moment was just be, bask in the joy of it all and do the best to keep helping this incredible Man and his family.


	7. Chapter 7

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 7  
NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note 2: Trigger warnings. Mentions of drugging, after effects of mental abuse.  
Note 3: any languages other than english will have the translations after them!  
Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!

_________________________________________________________________________________

The leader of the organization called "Infernal" Stood watching something. There was a slightly satisfied look on his face and he turned to speak to the person next to him.  
It was one of his Four Horsemen, the female one that had been so evil to the girls. The lab coat she had on now suggested she had been the one to provide the substance used to hurt the girls. Now she held her clipboard and waited for her leader to respond.

"And your completely sure? " He asked, "Any instructions will be followed?"

The woman smiled evilly and tilted her head back a bit, "oh yes. This time the full amount was used. What ever instructions you have Sir. They'll be carried out to the letter."

The man nodded, "Such a pity really."  
He turned and stared at something through a pane of glass, "What we found was confirmed? What we suspected?"

She nodded, "Yes. I was able to test the demon caller's samples. It's 100% confirmed."

"Then we have no use for THAT kind of thing," The leader said matter of factly, "We should get rid of it but..."

"But this is so much better," She smirked now, "The best for all parties concerned really."

"And the instructions are?" The leader continued.

"OF course sir," She flipped the page she was holding on her clipboard, "Kill the demon spawn first. Staring with the snake and the half breed. Then any other spawn that are there. "  
She flipped to the next page, "Then if they are still alive, go after the blood suckers.  
IF that's successful and survived, keep going."

"Do you think any of this WILL be successful?" The man looked at her.

"I don't particularly care Sir," She smirked more, "But its a chance to go after these things and get rid of an unneeded drain and burden on our supplies."

The man nodded, "Then we just need to let this happen. I am sure those things will come back."  
He turned away from the pane of glass and walked back into the rest of the building, "Tell everyone to make it look good when they show up. Once they are in, everyone leave and heads for the next compound."

The woman nodded, "Yes sir." 

Then proceeded to get on to her cell phone and start handing out instructions about what needed to be done. 

At the manor:

The last several hours had been spent trying to find away to get into "Infernals" compound get the innocent people out and get away without killing anyone. 

"Well," Zero leaned on his elbows on the table, "If all else fails we can just kick the front doors in and scare them."

"Honestly?" Upgrade looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"No really," Zero continued, "Most of us are bullet proof. They don't seem to know much about ACTUALLY taking one of us down. Maybe just being direct is the best way."

"Do you really think that might work Zero?" Spine thought about it for a second.

Zero Shrugged, "Well big bro, I mean it worked the other day. You and Delilah kicked in the door to the warehouse and those cowards fell apart like wet newspaper."

Everyone stopped and thought about that for a few moments. Wondering if that could be true. The so called "Four Horsemen," had cowered under them and begged for mercy. They hadn't even pulled out any weapons they had been so afraid.

They were vicious with a pair of children that couldn't fight back. Yet when faced down by an Angry Spine and Delilah. They had literally dropped everything and ran for the hills.  
It was the same behavior the man that had come into the manor had displayed. That of a bully. Someone who looked strong and acted with great bravado, until someone took a stand. there was absolutely nothing to indicate that the rest of the people from this group did not have the same kind of mentality. 

Aala watched as the rest of the adults in the family discussed this new wrinkle. She had to admit, Zero had a point. 

"well," Hatchworth chimed in," The house is protected, "Everyone has seen to that. So I don't see why going and kicking in the front door of this place, as Zero says, wouldn't be effective."

Spine still didn't look convinced by all of this. Despite the fact realized that this wasn't his doing, he still wanted to keep his loved ones safe. A direct assault might not be the best way to do that. Rabbit could see the thoughts churning in her brothers head and said what she had been thinking.

"The truth is we aren't going to hurt anyone," She looked at Spine, "You could have torn that man's throat out the other night. No one would have blamed you bro. But you didn't, and we won't when we go there. The idea isn't to go in and hurt people...."

"The idea is to go in and get the children, " Spine finished. "Maybe we have been trying to be too tactful on this. As you say none of these humans will be hurt. " He looked at Zero, "I believe you have the right idea then. "

"So when are we going to do this?" Jon asked, "Its to late tonight. It will be dawn in about an hour and a half."

"Tomorrow," Spine told them, "I would like for some of you to stay back and guard the house please."

Jon nodded, "I will. "

Steve who was in his human form for the moment also chimed in, "I'll stay too. I have some back up coming in tomorrow. So we'll have lots of muscle if we need it."

"Very well then, " Spine told them, "Make sure you all get the rest you need during the day. Tomorrow night, hopefully we can end this without anyone else getting harmed. "

Everyone at the table agreed and aftward slowly started to drift off, heading to their own rooms. That only left Spine and Aala sitting at the table with each other.

"Do you think this is going to work Aala?" He asked her softly. "Or am I putting them in danger?"

Aala thought for a second then answered, "I think you have tried every other way you could think of to reach these children. I think that this might be the last chance we have to help them."  
He nodded and continued to look solemn for a moment then told her, "Thank you for all of your help and kindness. " He looked away for a moment and then continued slightly embarrassed, "I do realize you have your own life Aala. But once the children are rescued, if you would like to continue staying here...."

She suddenly felt warmer than she had in most of her long life and smiled brightly at the Vampire lord next to her, "If you are inviting me to continue living with you and your Family Spine," She smiled, "I'd be honored. "

If Spine Could have been blushing at that point he would have been, "I don't want to overstep my boundaries with you Miss Aala," He became slightly more embarrassed, "I would, however, very much like for you to remain with us."

"Then I will," She beamed, " My life has never had an achor before My Lord. It means a great deal to me that you and your family are offering me a place here."

"After all you have done for me My Sweet Aala," He beamed back at her, "There is nothing else I would rather do."

They sat for a moment smiling at each other when a tired lil voice came from the doorway to the room they were in, "Daddy?"

The two adults looked up and found a pair of very tired looking girls standing in the doorway.  
"What are you doing up?" He asked. 

Sprocket rubbed her eyes, "Sorry. Pearl had a bad dream."  
Aala's heart ached as she looked at Spine as he got up and went over to his lil girls. The truth was as supernatural beings go, they were RIDICULOUSLY YOUNG. Still children by any stretch of the imagination. Her heart always went out to children because of what she had been through in her own past.  
Watching Spine cuddle them to himself and seeing what a good father he was to them, made her heart swell for him even more.  
She got up and went over to them, and held out her arms to Pearl.  
"linda niña, ¿puedo abrazarte?" ( cute/sweet baby girl, can i hold you?) 

Pearl really didn't understand spanish that well but knew the offer of a hug when she saw one and let go of Sprocket and her father to go to Aala. 

Spine smiled and stood up with Sprocket in his arms, "Come with me ok? Lets go sit with these two in the bed room until they get back to sleep."  
Aala nodded, "Lo haremos, mi corazón." ( we will, my heart/my love)  
Then instantly realized what she had said and clapped her hand over her mouth, "I...I'm SORRY!..I.."

Spine smiled broadly back at her and answered back, " Gracias, mi amada." (thank you my beloved)  
In horrible mangled spanish, made even worse by His Sandiego accent.  
He turned with his older daughter in his arms and Aala stood there for a second, the lil girl in her arms, the only thing preventing her from melting into a puddle of mush. Then smiled at Spine and His lil Princess' and followed after.


	8. Chapter 8

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 8  
NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note 2: Trigger warnings. Mentions of neglect and other abuse. 

Note 3: any languages other than english will have the translations after them!  
Note 4: The ages of the twins are younger here than IRL,it is an AU after all. :D Also fluff before the drama starts!  
Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!

________________________________________________________________________________

No one expected that storming up to the front doors of the "Infernal" compound was going to be anything other than massively difficult. For the most part that assumption was correct, and their entrance into the place was met with what appeared to be a full scale retaliation.

Still since no one was interested in harming these men, it wasn't required that they use all of their strength to get in to the place. A few moments later, most of the people who had met them at the door had gone running and screaming. While the ones that had been brave enough to remain behind were now hanging from the ceiling, or stuck to the walls compliments of Jon and Hatchworth. Subdued, embarrassed, humiliated but unharmed. 

Everyone made their way deeper into what seemed to have been an active installation that had been cleaned out fast. Everything indicating that this Cell of "Infernal" had simply given up on this particular location and cleaned out, leaving only the team at the door to guard the place until everyone else had gotten away.  
The more that Spine saw, the more he started to worry that they had taken the two human kids with them. Or done something much worse with them, after having deemed them to be too much trouble.  
Everyone that was searching the place had that fear in their hearts, that one of these doors would open and they would find the bodies of the two young people. What they did ultimately find was almost as bad, and about 1000 times more cruel. 

Near the back of the compound they located to rooms that had been locked from the outside. Doors jammed shut so violently that the frames around them had actually warped. Meaning that there was 100% no chance of ever getting them open from the inside of the room.  
In each one of these rooms they found the young man and the girl that they had been looking for.

It appeared that this heartless organization had indeed decided that they were no longer worth the trouble. They had locked them into the separate rooms and then simply left them there. Left them there to slowly welter and die from thirst and starvation.  
Each of the rooms had a pane of one way mirror in it, and through that you could see that both of these young humans were almost dead. No real indication of how long they had been in there with no food and or water, but long enough that neither one was quite cogent of their surroundings any more.  
A few moments after finding this, Zero was called in and both of the doors were unceremoniously punched off their hinges by the powerful giant. He went into help the young woman and and Upgrade went into help with the young man.  
Moments later She came out supporting the young man as he looked around and held his head in a confused manner, while Zero emerged with the girl in his arms.  
"My... My sister...," The young man tried.  
"Calm down young man," Spine told him gently, "we have your sister and we are going to get the both of you away from this place. "

He still looked at Spine in a confused manner, but managed to nod his head and continued to lean on Upgrade as they took both of them away from this place for good.  
If anyone noticed the strangeness in either of the two young people, they chalked it up to dehydration and hunger.  
Aala was there to help with them if she were needed and was waiting with Micheal at the entrance to the compound. The moment both of the young people were in the care of the shapeshifter and the rest, Aala came over to speak to Spine.

"This is very odd," She told him quietly.  
Spine nodded, "They put up a fight but not half of what I was expecting considering what efforts these people had gone to just recently."  
She looked around again, "I am worried about both of them and that if there is more to come on this. We need to be very careful Spine."

He nodded, "For now let's get them back to the house and we'll go from there."  
Aala agreed and with one last check of the compound for any kind of other hostages or innocent people trapped, everyone in Spine's group left confirming that it was in fact all clear. 

Once returning to the house Micheal announced that other than having gone without anything to really drink or eat for a few days, the human kids that they had just rescued were mostly ok. He needed to make sure neither of them had been subjected to the drugs that the girls had been but wouldn't have the results back on that till morning.  
So all they could do now was get them some dinner and try to find out any information about them that they could. 

After letting them quietly eat some of the human food that was now kept at the house for Pearl, then and shower and some fresh outfits, they both seemed a bit more comfortable and were able to tell everyone more about themselves.  
Aala had been correct about the names of both of the young people. Bunny and Her twin David, now sat in one of the living rooms and tried to recount what little they remembered to Spine and Aala. 

"No," the young man shook his head, "Sir I am sorry but after that night I came to warn your daughters it's all just one big blur after I got home and saw the fist coming at me."  
He flushed and looked away, "I feel kinda dumb for letting that happen but, at least I was able to get the message to you guys."

Spine smiled at the nervous young man, "And we are very grateful for that. If you would like us to, when you and your sister are recovered we can attempt to help you find your family."

Rabbit returned from the kitchen with some more things for them to drink and got a couple of shy smiles when she handed the coco over to them.  
She winked at the girl with the pink hair, "Dun worry kiddo," She grinned, "We don't bite."

That actually got a laugh out of them and the young man continued, "I don't know if we have any family left sir. " He sighed, " We were originally coming out here to meet our great grandfather, but wound up on the streets. "

"And then they took advantage of that," Spine frowned as his continued, "Well we will do your best to attempt to find them for you. I have several people I can ask to get information very quickly."

"I dont think your going to have to look that hard Spine," Came a very pissed sounding voice from the doorway.  
They looked up and there stood Delilah with her brother grasped firmly by the robes in one hand.  
"I am pretty sure I found their Family member's already, " She dragged the wizard into the living room. To the strange stares of Rabbit, Aala and Spine.

They all looked at her like that for a good five minutes before she got an exasperated look on her face, "You mean to tell me NEITHER of you noticed?"

Salgexicon was continuing to attempt to get away from her and not having a whole lot of luck. Spine and Rabbit both blinked at her and frowned attempting to figure out what she meant. 

Aala was about to open her mouth to say something when she noticed what Delilah meant.  
Tho due to the human coloring of the kids on the couch it was not apparent at first. In fact, most people would have never noticed unless someone pointed it out.  
But All three pairs of Twins in the room now bore a striking resemblance to each other, right down to David and Salgexicon having the same shade of hazel eyes. Spine's were a slightly more vibrant shade than theirs, deep emerald, but were the same size and shape.  
A similar resemblance between the girl and two of the women existed as well, leaving everyone feeling a bit odd due to that. 

Aala did a double take and was about to comment on it when Dex proceeded to walk through the living room, about to shove a cookie into his mouth. He stopped, stared, and blinked. Then you could see him mentally counting. He looked at the cookie in his hand and proceeded to throw it over his shoulder. 

"Micheal said chocolate was bad for wolves," Turned on his heel and marched out of the room, not making another comment.  
"So when were you planning on telling me Salgexicon, " Delilah almost snapped, "about this!"  
"About what?" He asked innocently, "I have no idea what you mean."

The vampire lady made a sour look at her magical twin and then looked back at the two confused young people on the couch, " Yer gonna explain yourself. Cus I didn't do it, Spine Didn't Do it, Rabbit didn't do it. So that leaves you Lil brother as the only suspect. "

He still looked innocent and finally managed to extricate his robe from his sisters hand, "I really have no idea what you are talking about Delilah." He grinned a bit, "However these kids are more than welcome to stay with us if your offering."

Salgexicon then proceeded to high tail it out of the living room with his sister hot on his trail. 

"Is that normal?" Bunny asked, eyes the size of silver dollars. 

"No," Spine replied, "It's usually much worse. She is however right, the resemblance to members of my family by the two of you is remarkable. I think it's settled that you will be staying at the manor until we know more for sure."

David opened his mouth but was cut off by an angry Delilah in the hall demanding to know , "WHAT OR WHO Did you DO Salgexicon!!!"

Now that reduced almost all of them into room to giggles and grins, "I ahh apologize for any discomfiture that might cause." Spine told them, "My cousins are... Loud. Still it is apparent that there is some connection so..."

"Thank you, " David nodded, "You already have done more for us than either one of us could have imagined. Offering us at least a place to stay for a few nights is beyond generous Sir, I think we have nowhere else to go so we are going to take you up on it."

"Very good," Spine nodded, "We have several young people here, My Daughters and Nephews. They are younger than you but I believe you will be more comfortable in the wing where they have their rooms."

"Thank you , "Bunny nodded.

Spine started to get up but Rabbit stopped him, "I got this one lil bro. " She smiled, "YOu ahh.. stay here and reconnoiter with Miss Aala about what happened. I'd like to see if you two got the same impressions as me. We'll talk after I get these youngins in a room."

"Thank you Rabbit," Spine nodded.  
She left with the two kids and that left Aala and Spine alone in the living room together. He looked far off for a second and then turned to speak to her, "Does this seem almost ... To easy for you Aala?"

She nodded slightly, "It does, tho for what reasons I am not sure. The idea was to get the kids away from them with the least amount of blood shed, that was done. So by that way of seeing things everything went perfect. "

Spine nodded once, "There is all of that. I am grateful that it was easy to save them, but I feel like there is something beneath the surface Aala."

"I agree with you, '' she told him, "There is still a tension that I cannot place yet. If it's from the ordeal the kids have gone through, or us simply being overly way. Either way its prudent to err on the side of caution .'

"That is all we can do right now, " He sighed and stood up, "In the meantime My Dear. I believe my girls should be coming awake again right about now. It would help me to have a kind face there for them."

She looked away a bit still shy but placed her hand in the one he offered to help her rise from the couch. "That would be my pleasure My Lord."

He smiled at her warmly, leading her off into the house to check on the girls  
Part of her was still wary that something else was coming, for the moment however she content to simply walk this path. Following the man she was coming to love more with each day deeper into his house to make sure what he cared for was, for the moment at least, safe from harm


	9. Chapter 9

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 9  
NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: Sok so a lil more world building, character building, and fluff before the miasma breaks loose.  
The song Pearl hears at the beginning of the story is this  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlCfJkAaWeU  
The instrumental version. 

Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!

_______________________________________________________________________________

Sundown had come to the manor and the sky was still lit by the warm red glow when both Pearl and Sprocket wandered out of their rooms and into the larger part of the house.  
Since there was no one around at the moment to tell them to stay in bed, and they had both had a great deal of sleep the last couple of days, the two of them felt up to walking and or slithering around.  
So one fast shower and some day clothes later and the two young girls were on their way to the kitchen to see if they could get some early breakfast.  
Their Uncle's Hatchworth, Zero and Jon usually made something for all parties concerned. The three of them having mastered human food with gusto post finding out that Pearl needed it.  
So there was always plenty to eat.  
But again it was very early in the evening and they knew they were up before almost anyone else.  
So they were the only ones to hear the music coming from the seldom used ballroom of the manor. It instantly caught Pearl's attention due to it being something she secretly liked, but never shared. So Sprocket found herself being pulled along by her lil sister as they headed for the music.  
What they would wind up finding would be amazing to both of the young girls.  
Having most of the house to herself for that day Aala had decided to take the time to do some of the things she loved that didn't involve any of the mess they were currently in with the monster hunters.  
That happened to be dancing.  
So when both of the girls poked their heads into the ballroom they spotted the white dressed figure instantly. Sprocket starred with her mouth hanging open as Aala went through the dance routine. Pearl instantly got hearts in her eyes and started wishing she could do it.  
Aala heard the soft lil gasp of glee from the doorway and stopped in mid routine, smiling when she saw that it was both of the girls that had found her.  
"Good evening lil ones," She smiled and headed over to turn off her music player. "Sorry if my music woke you early. "

"That was amazing!" Sprocket told her.  
"You look like some kinda fairy tale princess!" Pearl proceeded to blurt out, and promptly got embarrassed. "Sorry I know I'm a lil too old for that."

Aala smiled, "Your not at all Lil one. "  
Aala motioned for the girls to come into the room with her, "would you like to learn some? Your so light I bet you can learn very easily."

Both girls blushed a bit but headed into the room.  
"Well I don't have feet," Sprocket grinned and sat back on her coils, "But Pearl would be great at it I bet."

The younger girl blushed very hard, " I'm not sure I have the kinda skill for that thing Miss Aala."

Aala smiled, "oh don't be silly darling. I have seen what you make with those pretty lil hands of yours. If you are good at that I bet you can be good at anything you set your mind to."

"Ok," Pearl continued to blush but nodded, "I can always try. If I have a hard time I can stop."

Half an hour later when Spine woke up and went looking for the girls it took him another twenty minutes to find them. He was about to scold them for wandering off, they had not been told they were well enough to get up and wander around yet, when he stumbled on the scene in the ballroom.

Aala was still in her dancing dress and was holding Pearl by the arms as she showed her some of the basic forms of her dancing. Sprocket sat there happily with the two of them, smiling as she leaned forward on her coils and glowed at seeing her sister happy again.  
All Spine could do was stare at both of his children's smiles and the Lady that was rapidly claiming his heart.  
He really did want to let it continue for as long as he could but there were things that he needed to talk to Aala about, suspicions He and the others had, and needed her impressions on them. So Spine reluctantly stepped into the ballroom and cleared his throat to interrupt them.  
"Good evening Aala, Girls," He smiled at them.  
Pearl instantly got embarrassed and dropped back down on to both feet, while Sprocket grinned at her younger sister.  
Aala smiled at both of the girls then at Spine, "Sorry. These lil ones woke up and found me practicing. I thought it would be fun to have them do a bit. "

Pearl was still looking embarrassed, to which Spine smiled even more, "it's quite lovely. The dancing, maybe you can teach her more later? When things are settled down?"

Sprocket got a grin on her face and winked at Pearl, "Dad can dance."

Aala raised her eyebrows at Him, "Really?"

Pearl caught the grin and returned it, "Yep... He's very good. He can sing too, but you know that already Miss Aala."

"Would you like to dance with me a bit," Aala offered. 

"Ummmm..." Spine tried, now embarrassed himself.

"JUST DO IT YOU BIG BABY!!" Rabbit yelled as she passed the door way. 

"Let's find out, shall we?" Aala offered her hand to Spine and handed her music player back to the girls, "Pick a nice one for us would you darlings?"

Sprocket and Pearl instantly sat to this task as Aala pulled Spine in the direction of the dance floor. He kept trying to get some kind of choherant protest out but wasn't having much luck on that. Finally Spine simply gave in and followed Aala out into what would turn out to be her element.  
The same music that had led the girls to the room began and it turned out in fact Spine was quite the accomplished Dancer, until he proceeded to get distracted by watching Aala and nearly tripped over his own feet.  
She smiled at him, "That's ok, Just focus on my eyes, and let's give the lil Ladies over there a good show."  
He nodded and the two of them started again.  
Rabbit had managed to sneak off and get most of the rest of the siblings to come to the balcony of the ballroom and now they were all doing their best to watch. Hatchworth smiling dreamily at the sight below them and Zero keeping his hands over both Upgrade and Jon's mouths to keep the glee filled squee's contained. Along with the Steves and Micheal smirking at each other.  
The song finished and the dancing finished.  
Spine looked happily embarrassed by the whole situation, the girls looked totally entranced and Rabbit was collecting 20.00 each from all of their other siblings and friends, as she had been right in her prediction of budding romance. 

"Ahem," Spine finally relearned the art of breathing and brought the focus back to what had to be done that night, "We will have to do that again very soon Miss Aala. I enjoyed it a great deal. "  
She grinned, "well you certainly have the gift for it. But yes I know, it's time to go discuss some serious things. " She went to retrieve the music player from the girls, "And I believe a couple of someones should go have breakfast. So..."  
Spine had finally regained his composure and nodded, "I'll take care of that then. See you when you come to the meeting."  
"See you then," Aala walked off in a swish of her white dancing dress and vanished down the hall.  
"That was AWESOME!" Sprocket finally managed to get out.  
"I LOVED IT Daddy!" Pearl hugged him, "That was beautiful."  
He kissed the top of each girls head, "Well thank you My dears. Now let's go get you something to eat."  
Spine took each girl's hand and headed back into the rest of the house, honestly feeling more at peace than he had in a long time.  
He blinked as he watched Rabbit walk past counting a stack of Twenties and had to wonder what She had possibly been up to this time.  
Still he was smiling as he got the girls down stairs to get some food and continued to do so for a while. 

Elsewhere in the manor::

The young girl numbly on the bed just looking out into the darkness. Her head hurt so bad, she had something she had to do but couldn't remember what it was that she had to do.  
She continued to sit there and try to figure it out, when the door to the room opened silently and she looked up to see her Brother standing there. Expression vacant, eyes glassy. 

"Its time," He told her hollowly.  
He tossed something onto the bed next to her and she looked down at it.  
A wooden dowel about a foot and a half long with the end wickedly sharpened.  
"The Halfbreed is mine?" She asked in and equal hollow voice, as if she were on auto pilot.  
"Yes," He nodded, "I will go after the snake. Then we will get the mongrel and brain eater."

"Yes," She agreed.

The pain in her head got worse. Some place in there her real personality screamed and cried. That No these people had been kind to them, they had saved them, they were probably family, don't do this!  
She briefly wondered if her brother were hearing the same thing. It didn't matter in the end, they had to do what they had been told.  
She picked up the stake and nodded to him.  
"Do you have that barrier charm ?"  
He grabbed the chain around his neck and pulled it out, "yes. Are you ready?"

She nodded, "Yes."  
"Good," He held out his hand to her and helped her off the bed.  
The two of them stepping out into the hall and heading in the direction of the young people's rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 10  
NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: trigger warnings: Depictions of blood and violence in this and the coming chapters. 

Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!

____________________________________________________________________________

The halls outside the manor were strangely quiet at that point. All of the adults were down stairs in a meeting trying to figure out just what was going on.   
The four cousins had decided that it was a good night to just pack it in and grab a movie.   
Dex had gotten his claws on a copy of the new Godzilla movie early. So he had invited all of his cousins to spend the night watching giant screaming lizards and overgrown bugs smack each other around.   
The girls were willing enough and Specter was hyped because he loved the Godizlla movies.   
So they were all in the upstairs movie room with snacks and blankets just set to enjoy the night and have a good time just being kids watching a movie.   
Down stairs in the mentioned meeting there was a lot more cause for concern. Not one sign had been heard from "Infernal" at this point. The amount of effort that they had put into keeping Spine and his family from getting to the young people they had rescued, caused all of them to expect some sort of response. Spine had expected to hear some kind of demands for the return of the kids by now, posturing or threats of action if they did not comply.  
But of them there and been no sign or indication.  
This had Spine worried that something was either building, about to break the peace at any second.   
So he had asked all of the adults into the meeting to see if any of the others had seen any indication that something he was missing was coming. So far no one had, tho each seemed to have something on their mind.

"I am wondering if they didn't let us have the kids to give us a false sense of security," Rabbit told him, "We got them, so we aren't going to worry about The main group any more."

"That or they have something else," Zero looked around, "Maybe a way to track them? Like we did?"  
" We would have been able to detect that wouldn't we?" Upgrade asked. "We had the wizards check for that. "

"Yes," Spine nodded, "If any tracking magic had been on them, We would have seen it."

"What about something less obvious," asked Hatchworth, "Something that we cant see?"  
Everyone sat there for a few moments thinking, trying to decide if there were more to the rescued twins than they had thought.   
"What if it's them?" Jon asked quietly, "What if it's those kids?"

Aala turned from her spot at the table and looked at him slightly horrified," What do you mean Jon?"

"Im..."He trailed off, "I'm not sure miss Aala.... What if the twins are the ones to do something?"

Looks of shock and horror slowly dawned on the faces of all of the adults there and they were about to get up and head to the "kids wing" of the house. That was when the door burst open and a very worked up Micheal stood there. He was holding a paper copy of something and made a beeline straight at the Spine the moment he spotted him. 

"Spine," He told him dread hovering in his voice, "You gotta find those two kids right now. "

"What's wrong Micheal?" Spine wanted to know.  
"I just got a good look at the blood I tested last night, " He held the paper out to Spine, "Those kids are full, and I mean FULL of the crap they shot the girls up with."

Aala stood up so abruptly her chair fell over, "You mean the same chemical that ... that made them believe those lies?"

MIcheal nodded, "Yah.. Those human twins are so full of it, it's not even possible that they HAVE free will any more. Their normal personalities would be completely suppressed. We have to get to them RIGHT NOW. "

The horror spread over Spines face and he nearly tore the door to the room off its hinges as he burst out of the room where they were meeting and headed in the direction of the children. 

Upstairs the girl Bunny glided silently along the hallway, weapon hidden behind her back just in case someone spotted her. False plastic smile plastered on her, now sheetrock pale face. She paused for a second turning back to the head of the steps and watching her brother.   
He had the same vacant look as before on his face, and was performing the task he had been given with the same smoot programmed movements. Reaching up to pull the necklace that looked simply like a gold cross, Off of himself. Breaking the slender chain and tossing it to the foot of the staircase leading to this wing.   
If someone knew what to look for now they would be able to see the faint shimmering curtain of energy that extend to cover the second story of the house. Made to keep anyone that wasn't already in there, out.  
He stared at it for a few moments and then turned to the girl, "Go flush them out. Make sure to get the half breed with the wood. Remember we want them dead."  
He pulled out the weapons that had been stitched into the clothing he had been wearing. "I'll get the mongeral when he comes out. " 

Bunny looked over the railing, a nice long drop that wasn't penned in by the barrier then turned and nodded to her sibling.   
"I'll send the snake over the side, that will only leave the zombie, " She turned away, "Once the other three are dead he'll be easy."  
Her brother nodded and she continued on her way to the movie room.   
The titan fight was in full swing and the kids were having a very good time enjoying it.   
"OH COME ON!," Dex commented, "Don't let that yoyo with the three heads Take you Down G! Yer better than that!"   
"GET HIM Gidora! " Specter cried, "We know your third head is a moron but GET HIM!!"

Laughter filled the night as the girls enjoyed their boy cousins antics, just having fun and being the children that they were. The four of them would never have seen what happened next coming. 

"Miss Pearl," Came a soft voice from the hallway.

Pearl sat up and looked over the side of the couch, spotting Bunny standing in the doorway smiling at her.   
"Hey," She tossed off her blanket and sat up further, "Need some help."  
"Ahh yes," Bunny told her sweetly, "I am a bit lost, Mind showing me how to find the kitchen?"  
"Sure!" Pearl smiled and got up, "I'll be back in a minute guys."

None of the rest of them paid much attention and went back to the movie, still enjoying themselves until the scream of pure pain echoed in from the hallway. Five seconds later Sprocket was up and out into the hall to see if it had been a joke or real.   
What she found stopped her dead in their tracks. Her sister laying on the ground, dark Dhampir blood pooling around her right shoulder and the large wooden stake that protruded from it.   
The scream the issued from Sprocket's throat echoed to the other end of the manor and caused the head of every person that was heading in that direction to snap up. Pearl's shriek had been slightly muffled by the halls of the house, Sprocket's rang out loud and clear. 

Everyone who had been heading in that direction suddenly bolted, only to find all of them selves running into a steel strong barrier that kept them from the kids.   
Several people pounded on the barrier and Aala watched in horror, looking up to the top of the steps to see the vacant eyed boy, David, turn and head into the house in the direction of the screams.


	11. Chapter 11

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 11  
NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: trigger warnings: Depictions of blood and violence in this and the coming chapters. 

Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!  
____________________________________________________________________________

Afterward Aala would never know what made her think to run outside. Some instinct about magic she wanted to believe. That it could have been something much deeper than that never occurred to her. That her belief she could get into that part of the house somehow from the outside, came from anything other than her own magic was something she'd wonder about later.   
Right now something was telling her that the barrier only went so high, To get to the kids she had to find a way over it. So she took off outside hoping that she was right and the means were there.  
No one else noticed that she was gone at that point, Not even Spine. He was too busy trying to force his way through the thing to get to the kids on the other side. For all his power tho the barrier was holding firm.   
Not even Zero's strength seemed to be able to make a dent into the thing. It yielded to their attacks but remained firm no matter what they did to try and break it.   
The screams and cries had attracted the Wizards and Delilah, the four of them now charing over to see what was going on and how they could help. 

On the other side of the barrier all hell was breaking loose.   
Sprocket took one look at what had happened, proceeded to hit bunny with her tail as hard as she could, then ran to her Sister. Pearl lay there staring up at nothing, eyes full of pain. It had missed her heart and wound up in her shoulder, but it was still wood, still deadly because the wound wouldn't close.   
Sprocket was about to panic, was panicking and did what she could think of to stop it.   
She knew basic first aid, DON'T pull the thing out, if someone is stabbed. Don't pull it out and try to stop the bleeding around it.   
She ripped off her carti and pressed it around the stake where the blood was dripping out, "Come on Pearl," She told her, "Come on, you have to get up! These Traitors are trying to kill us!"   
The younger girl finally blinked back awake and did her best not to cry out, "Sp..Sprocket... it.. "  
She held her for a second, "I know .. i know it's painful, " She got one arm around her sisters waist, "Please we have to move."

Pearl nodded and managed to get up on her feet in time to see the girl that had attacked her starting to come around. She cowered back into her sister a bit and Sprocket held her.   
"Lets go, " She tugged at her, "This house is huge ... maybe we can lose her in here."

Despite her pain Pearl nodded and let Sprocket pulled her away from the other girl.   
While all of that was happening, Dex heard the commotion and had stepped out to the door, Only to have a knife wiz past him and embed itself in the frame. He stared for a second and could feel himself physically becoming ill from simply being so close to the substance. Silver. Not the material that gave his Uncle his Ironic name, but actual silver. The kind that was as deadly to werewolves as wood was to vampires.   
He looked at it for a second and then stared, to see the young guy his family had rescued stalking toward him, an identical knife in hand.   
"RUN DEX!" Sprocket cried, "GET SPECTER AND RUN!!"  
No one had to tell the young werewolf twice. He ducked back into the room and grabbed his lil cousins hand, then took off out the other door. Looking back long enough to see the young guy stop, pull the knife out of the door frame and stalk after them with a hollow almost emaciated look. 

Outside Aala had found what she was looking for, a way up.   
An ancient tree stood next to the house, the branches of the thing leaning over the third floor outside balcony. Exactly what Aala was looking for.   
She hadn't been up trees in a while, she was however thinking only of finding a way inside the barrier and to the kids.  
She grabbed the first branches on ground level and started up.   
By the time she had made it to the third floor balcony, she was thinking that she was going to throw up any second. She could feel the magical barrier pulling at her. Crossing it was going to leave her tired and weak, but from where she sat in the branches, She could see that it did in fact end at the second floor.   
So she WOULD be able to get in and help the kids, as well as tell the others how to get across it.   
She took a great breath and launched herself at the balcony, feeling the almost magical tear in her as she crossed over the thing. Still landing firmly on the other side.   
Aala lay there gasping for a few moments knowing that she had to get up to get to the kids as fast as possible. So she ignored her own pain and scrambled to her feet after only a few deep breaths. Shoved the french doors open and headed back into the house. 

What she saw the moment she got in there turned her heart to ice. A trail of dark blood that had been dropped as someone came up the nearer stairs. The splotches and smears led deeper into the house and on top of that she could hear the stairs creaking as someone slowly made their way up them. 

Aala remained in the shadows as Bunny walked past, looking for something that she knew she was not going to have to go far to find.   
As much as She wanted to run to the girls right then, She had to tell everyone that there was a way past the barrier, and so ran back to the head of the staircase and looked down into the foyer where they were still trying, 

"SPINE!!" She yelled down.   
Her heart leapt as emerald eyes turned up too look at her and his mouth gaped slightly.   
"AALA.. HOW!?"   
She pointed to the way she had came in, "The tree! outside! The barrier only comes up to the second floor! Get up here as fast as you can. Someone's bleeding! "

"I.." Spine began to reply only to be cut off by another awful scream. 

Everyone turned and looked further down the balcony, down to where Sprocket stood protectively over something they couldn't see from this angle.   
Bunny had caught up with her again. This time she had the Naga by the arms and had her backed up against the railing, shoving as hard as she possibly could.   
"Sprocket no!" someone called out to her weakly.   
That gave Bunny the one second distraction that she needed. To the horror of everyone, the next thing they saw, almost in slow motion, was Sprocket body checked over the side of the railing and falling toward the second floor balcony below her.


	12. Chapter 12

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 12

NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: trigger warnings: Depictions of blood and violence in this and the coming chapters.

Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!

_________________________________________________________________

Some people say that when tragedy happens, time expands or contracts. An hour can seem like thirty seconds. Five seconds can seem like a lifetime.   
In the moment that Sprocket tumbled over that balcony, the ten seconds it took for her to crash into the other that was 20 feet below her. It truly felt like an eternity to everyone that loves the little Silver naga.   
Her scream echoed off the high celine of the manor and when it abruptly ended everyone who watched it happen felt part of their own heart break.   
Aala stood there at the head of the third floor stairs desperately trying to decide what to do. She saw one of the girls she was coming to love fall beyond her grasp and be swallowed by the darkness of the second floor balcony. She could hear the other one some place on the third floor, pained cries growing weaker by the second.   
She still stood there, frozen, unable to choose which one she needed to go to, heart torn because she loved them both so dearly now. 

She was starting to think her inability to decide would keep her trapped there until one or both of the girls were beyond help when a strong hand placed itself on her shoulder.   
She looked up into the emerald eyes of Her Vampire lord, "Get to Pearl," He begged, "They have wooden weapons. Get to her, I'll get Sprocket."

Finally there was a snap and she knew he was right, She was less vulnerable to that. She had a better chance of saving the Dhampir girl than Spine did. Facing down someone with a wooden stake might mean that his own life would be forfeit. He couldn't save his child if he died too.   
It took less than a second for her to spring back to the top of the steps and take off in the direction of the weak whimpers she heard from down the hall. 

Elsewhere in the manor the insanity was just as intense.   
Dex stood in his wolf form between the man chasing him and his younger cousin Specter.   
They had been pinned into a corner and there was no way that he was going to let this person come anywhere near Him.   
He'd already let his girl cousins down. Been unable to stop these two traitors from hurting them. He'd be damned if he were going to let Specter down as well.   
He was covered in slashes and burns, feeling like he was going to vomit at any second.   
He still held his ground and refused to give up one more inch.   
A growl that would have been translated as "Bub, you just Yee'd yer last haw..." escaped him giving the person that had hurt him one last warning. 

The young man standing over him wasn't in much better shape. Dex hadn't bitten him, He knew full well what his jaws could do to a human, what it would make this young man. But David was covered in countless claw marks and bruises from being scratched and shoved by 175 pounds of large grey lupine. 

The young man looked at him, "Move mongeral " He snapped, "Move and I'll let you live. "

All that got in response from Dex was a LONG loud growl that echoed up and down the halls.   
He had no intention of backing down. Sadly neither did the young man.   
The chances of either the young man getting bitten by Dex, or Dex getting stabbed by one of the silver knives were increasing by the second. There would ultimately be no winners in this sort of standoff, so it was nothing short of a miracle when someone came running up behind the young man.

"HEY BRAT!!" 

David managed a half turn before the fist of a VERY Pissed off kitsune caught him square in the jaw. Rabbit didn't punch him as hard as She could have. She was seriously tempted to break his neck when she got her first look at the condition her son was in. It took all the restraint she had learned in her life to stop herself and merely send the young man reeling.   
STill it was enough to save the two kids. 

She stared at the young man for a moment to make sure that he down and was going to stay down. Hatchworth had appeared as well and looked like he had wanted to get a shot in.   
"Tie this brat up Hatchworth," Rabbit demanded.   
Then turned back to the kids.   
Dexter looked at his mom for a moment and gave out a pained whine. Rabbit took to ignoring what else was going on and sat on her knees to look over her son, "That son of a...."

Unable to transform for the moment and stuck in wolf form because of the silver poisoning, He collapsed forward into her lap and whined again, looking up at his mom as if to say he was sorry.  
"You didn't do it kiddo," She bent down and snuggled into his fur, "It wasn't your fault. You saved Specter."   
He whined again and closed his eyes panting a bit in pain.   
Rabbit let out a growl and turned to see the young man awake. She stomped over and snatched him up by the collar.   
"I don't give a damn if you are related to the wizard," She snarled, "Get down there and remove that barrier! Before I rearrange your face!”   
Glassy blank eyes stared at her, the orders he had been given carried out, so he no longer had anything to go on. He simply nodded, "Yes mam."

Hatchworth was making sure Specter was ok, indeed the adorable lil alabaster doll of a boy seemed fine. Unhurt but worried for his cousins, nodded that he was fine and plopped on Hatchworth's back for the ride down to the foyer with the dazed David to remove the barrier.   
Rabbit pet her son's soft fur for a moment and then gathered him up in her arms, "Come on kiddo, Let's get you to Micheal."

He let out one more soft whine before blacking out and Rabbit stood to carry him gently to get the help he needed.


	13. Chapter 13

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 13

NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: trigger warnings: Depictions of blood and violence in this and the coming chapters.

Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!

_________________________________________________________________

In the long life that he had, there were many things he'd seen that nearly caused Spine's heart to snap. The fact that he was still as loving as he was, at a point when most Vampire Lords had grown cold and distant was a testament to what a good person he was.   
So the moment that he realized one of his baby girls had just been shoved to, what the person intended was her death, cut through him. Nothing in his life had ever caused that much pain.   
Not the sun, not starving, maybe not even the death of Pearl's mother.   
There was no pain like this anywhere else in his existence, knowing that he might make it down to that dark cold balcony and find Sprocket lost to him forever.   
He found her lying there, and for a few seconds he thought he had lost her. She was so utterly still that he thought he was too late.   
The soft lil sound of pain she made when she stirred a lil bit was probably the single most beautiful sound he'd ever heard in his life. Yes she was hurt but she was alive.   
A nano second later he had his Lil naga cradled in his arms, "Sprocket? Baby girl, come on and look at me please?!"   
She looked pale and dark circles were developing under her eyes, but she was breathing, When he called her name she stirred and made the noise again, then finally opened her eyes, made even larger than normal by fear and pain, and stared up at him.  
"Daddy?" She tried to look around, "Miss Bunny she..."  
"Shhhh.." He held her tightly, "I know.. I'm so sorry."  
"Pearl..." Sprocket tried, "She.. "

At that second the two of them looked up to the third story balcony as a blood curdling scream echoed around the large manor. This was followed by several more shrieks.   
"LET ME GO!!" Pearl Wailed, "LET ME GO! SHE KILLED SPROCKET!!"  
Aala's head hurt from crossing that magical barrier. She was tired and weak and was in the process of hanging onto a tiny squirming ball of Dhampiric fury that wanted nothing more than to bite the head off the person she believed killed her sister.   
"LET ME GO!!" Pearl screamed again. 

Aala held her and refused to let go. By now the girl that had attacked Pearl and Sprocket had come to the end of the programming that had been forced on her and now sat against the wall, with a blank eyed glassy look. She did nothing at all and had no will now. Aala was worried, but had more important things to worry about. 

"Please, lil one," She told pearl, "Calm down bebita."   
Aala held her a little tighter, "I know it hurts, I know your in pain. Please calm down, you will make it worse. You'll hurt yourself more."

The tiny Dhampir took one last look at the girl against the wall and collapsed against Aala, too weak to even cry anymore.   
That damnable stake still protruded from one shoulder, the carti Sprocket had tried to use to stop it now almost covered.   
She looked dazedly at Aala, "Momma it hurts. "  
Aala stared at the lil one for a second and wanted to sob, that made her heart hurt so much.   
"shhhhh, " She soothed, "Shhh.. Be still now. I'm going to take you to Micheal. He will help you bebita."  
Pearl went limp against her and she rose and headed to the stairs as fast as her own shaking legs could carry her. Looking up to see Rabbit approaching with her own child in her arms. 

"THey got the girl too?" Rabbit demanded.

Aala nodded, "Come we have to get these lil ones to Micheal, and hope he has the skill to help them. "

Rabbit nodded and followed her down the steps, seeing Spine with Sprocket in his arms starting his way down as well.   
Aala winced at seeing the condition that Sprocket was in as well, she hoped someone else in the house had a clue how to help people that were injured.   
She got to the bottom of the steps and watched as Hatchworth had the Glassy Eyed young man remove the charm keeping up the barrier. Micheal and the wizards rushed in and quickly took the children from their arms.   
Aala watched them carry them away and felt like she was going to drop as well, almost swaying on her feet. Then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap her in a hug and she leaned her head against Spine.  
"I'm So sorry My Lord," She sniffed, "The children..."  
"Are alive thanks to you My Starshine," He said softly offering his new pet name for her, "You figured out how to get to them. Thank you."   
Rabbit reached over and squeezed her hand, "We owe you big time for figuring that out. This is twice you have saved those precious lil things. We won't forget this Aala. EVER."

All she could do at that point was stand there and hold on to Spine, to exhausted to do anything other than pray that the kids would be alright.


	14. Chapter 14

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 14

NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: trigger warnings: Some medical discussion, scenes. Some possible blood.  
note 2: FLUFF AND ROMANCE AHOY!!

Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!

_________________________________________________________________________

She sat on the overstuffed couch and wanted to desperately to just sink into the cushions and stop thinking about all she had seen. Aala just wanted to put her head on the shoulder of the person next to her and forget about the screams, and blood, and hurt babies she had been unable to help protect. 

of course, however, none of that was going to be possible. The images of the girls being hurt would probably never leave her. There was also no way she was going to lean into that so inviting shoulder next to her for comfort. So she leaned her head back onto the couch and tried to get herself to relax a bit more. It was almost impossible she found out, to do so.

Her own head still hurt and she still felt like a wrung out rag. Emotionally spent because of how she felt about the girls. Physically spent because crossing that magical barrier had taken almost all she had. She felt like she wanted to sleep, as hard as that was for her between her two forms. She was at that moment actively fighting to keep herself awake, waiting in a sitting room near the medical wing of the manor, to hear something about the condition of the kids. 

On the other side of Spine, Rabbit sat and seemed to be glaring daggers across the room at Salgexicon. It was pretty obvious that she held the wizard at least partly responsible for this mess. IF he had just mentioned his Grandkids were on the way to the west coast, everyone could have been ready for them.  
Not letting them come out and then managing to lose them before He was able to contact them. Delilah sat next to him, upside down, feet where her head should be, head hanging off the couch reading.  
Aala wondered a bit numbly at this point, if that were a Delilah thing, or a vampire thing. She had heard some Vampires liked being upside down. Of course it was possible that Delilah was just weird. Both of those were valid and Aala finally looked back at the door again because starring any place else was making her head hurt worse.  
"Yer over there thinking I'm an ass aren't you?" Salgexicon asked.

"None of us think you are an ass Salgexicon," Spine told him. 

"I do," Rabbit snapped.  
Spine ignored her and continued, "We are just worried about the children, All of them. Even yours."  
Delilah raised her book and looked up at Spine, "Micheal said that it's not permanent."

Spine made a face, "no but the psychological damage it did might be. If you want to make up for getting this mess going Salgexicon, just make sure that you take care of them alright?"

The wizard nodded and Aala went back to watching the door rather than listen to what else might be said. Sooner or later Micheal was going to come and tell the state of all these kids that they loved. She hoped it would be sooner. 

Thankfully it was.

Another ten minutes later and there was a soft knock at the door.  
It opened to reveal a Very tired looking Micheal and the Walter Wizards. The three of them had unceremoniously kicked both parents, and Grandparent OUT of the medical wing so they could focus on helping the kids.  
Rabbit hadn't been happy about it, neither had Aala for that matter. But both of them did understand that in order for them to help the kids, they did need their space. Still Micheal looked worn and worried, but finally nodded at them.  
"They're asking for you guys," He motioned to the room down the hall, "The twins are in the room on the left Salgexicon, "He turned to Spine, Rabbit and Aala, "The girls and The boys are down here on the right."  
Afterward it was almost impossible to tell who bolted for the door first, but there was a press of bodies, Micheal was shoved out of the way, and then Aala found herself swept along by Spine on one side and Rabbit on the other.  
A few seconds later making it to the room that had been indicated.  
Inside Hatchworth was with Specter. The lil blond boy had suffered no injuries thanks to his cousin Dex, and had happily been drafted into the roll of ward Gofer. Going fer this, and going fer that, whenever one of the Walter Wizards Or Micheal asked for it.  
He was now tiredly, but happily clinging to his Pappa and about to be hauled back to his own room. Hatchworth was waiting for his siblings and Aala to arrive just to make sure that Dex and the girls were not alone. 

Hatchworth smiled at them and then Skittered out of the room, his own lil one firmly clinging to his back. He gave both his sister and brother a quick comforting hug and headed back to Specter's room. 

Aala stopped and looked around the large cream colored room checking for the kids.  
She spotted Dex first. He was still stuck in his wolf form, covered in bandages, some of his fur shaved off in large patches so the medic had been able to get to the more severe burns. He had his ears flattened to his head and was doing a very good job of projecting wolfy misery to the room.  
Rabbit starred for all of two seconds and shot across the room to her son. Moments later snuggling her face into the soft fur on his head and telling him she was So so sorry that she ever let it get this far.  
He whined softly at his mom for a second and leaned his muzzle up to lick at her cheeks. He was tired, Sore and sick, but was doing his level best to let his mom know that she was in no way at fault. Rabbit snuggled him again and rubbed his soft ears, as Micheal appeared to talk to her and tell her exactly what condition the lil werewolf was in and how long he was going to be in recovering.  
Aala watched them for a moment and then realized She'd lost Spine since coming into the room. She was again fighting her tired spell, but the second she saw where he was, some of her energy came back.  
Where he was turned out to be between two beds similar to the one that Dex was ensconsed on. Both of the beds had blankets and pillows and had been adjusted so either of the occupants could be in a more sitting than lying position.  
The first one held Sprocket, looking deeply tired and in pain, but she was awake and was talking to Spine.

"No, " She said in a tiny voice, "Everything just hurts a lot, and nothing makes any sense. We were watching the movie...?"  
It was clear that some of her memories were either lost to the fall or addled. She shook her head again and continued, "Nothing, Just waking up with you holding me. Something..."  
She tried to focus again and started shivering like she was in pain.

"Shhh," Spine said, "its ok if you can't remember Baby Girl, You don't have to."  
"Is Miss Aala here?" Sprocket asked.

Spine nodded and then looked up at Aala and motioned for her to come over. She did as she was asked, almost too quickly because she could feel her head throb. Still it was worth it to get over there and gently hug the Lil naga.  
"Im Soo sorry Bebita, " Aala told her, "I shoulda been with you."  
Sprocket looked up at her, Eyes still huge and just shook her head and murmured,  
"s'not your fault." and continued holding onto Aala for a bit.  
Aala held onto the girl more tightly and felt her relax a bit as she responded to some of the warmth she was feeling from her. The lil one felt so cold, Aala knew that was probably shock, doing her best to help warm the lil thing up.  
A few moments later the lil naga was starting to fall back to sleep and Aala released her back into her pillows. Then turned to where Spine was next to his younger girls bed. 

Sprocket looked worn, tired and hurt. Pearl looked worse, almost as pale as Specter, silent and still. Her whole left shoulder and arm encased in heavy bandages to the point of being almost immobile.  
Aala felt her heart ache almost as much as her head was at that point and rushed over to the bed the girl was engulfed in.  
"She..." Aala looked up at Spine, "Is she..."  
"Alive?" Spine nodded, "But only just. They couldn't stop the bleeding until all of the stake was out. By then..." He closed his eyes and looked away.  
Aala bit her lip to keep from screaming at the injustice of it all. A tiny lil speck of a girl that had never harmed a soul, nearly at death's door. The father that loved the child in so much pain because it had happened and he had no idea how to make it better.  
Aala herself felt lost, no idea how to help, other than just trying to be there for them.  
"Poor Bebita," She said petting the hair off the girls face, "You didn't deserve this. "  
When the girl actually stirred a bit and leaned into her touch, it was such a surprise that it shocked both of them.  
"Mamma?" blerry eyes the color of sakura blossoms looked up at her, "mamma It hurts."  
Aala didn;t hesitate one second to respond to Pearl. She leaned over and pressed her cheek to the top of the girls head and snuggled her.  
"Shhh.. shh... mi pequeña," Aala told her softly, "Just rest now. Mamma is here, if you need me. Just sleep and rest."  
Pearl blinked up at her for a moment and then faintly nodded, relaxing back into her pillows.  
Aala finally pulled away and looked up from where she was, wiping the tears off her face.  
Then turning to see similar tears, running down Spine's face.  
"you..." He tried, got choked up and tried again, "You didn't have to do that."  
"What?" Aala blinked at him.  
"Let her call you...." he trailed off.  
Aala realized what the girl had said, and that she had responded without thinking, blushed and looked away from Spine.  
"I wasn't pretending," She finally told him softly, "I meant every word."  
She didn't look back up to see the Spine's heart very literally spring into his eyes. If The Vampire lord had any doubts about his feelings for Aala before that, now not one single one existed. His Starshine loved his girls as much as she loved him, nothing in the universe would have made him want her for his own any more than that simple statement had. Never had he thought he'd find love again. Now it had literally almost shot him in the head.  
IF he hadn't been so upset about the girls he might have burst out laughing at that point.  
As it was, he noticed that as Aala tried to stand to walk over to him, She stumbled and very nearly fell.  
He was there to catch her instantly and for the first time took a good long look at her.  
"Aala, " He said, "Your exhausted aren't you? And in pain?"  
She looked away embarrassed, "I'm fine, My Lord, Just..."  
Then she literally squeaked in an almost mouse like fashion as he scooped her up and headed for the door of the room.  
"Rabbit, Aala..."  
Rabbit waved, "Get her in bed Bro.. Girl deserves to rest after all of this."  
Spine nodded and headed out of the door Aala firmly in both arms, bridal style.  
"NO!! " She wiggled and tried to get away, "Put me down! I have to get back in there! My girls NEED ME...!"  
That suddenly stopped Spine in his tracks, "But you ... You really do need to rest Aala. You can't help them if you are hurt."  
"Please, " She looked at him pleadingly, "Just let me stay with them. What if one of them wants me to come back..."  
Spine frowned a bit, "How about a compromise?"  
Aala raised her eyebrows at him as they turned and headed back to the room with the girls.  
He sat her back down on the edge of Sprocket's bed. "Don't. MOVE."  
Aala blinked at him and watched as he vanished out of the door way.  
Moments later he returned with Zero hauling a large recliner from one of the tv rooms in one hand and a bundle of blankets and pillows in the other. 

"Now then, " Spine told her, "If you stay in here with them, Do you promise me you will try to rest?"  
Aala's eyes got wide and she just blinked in confusion a few times, "Ummm.."  
Zero deposited the chair and pillows then handed the blankets to Spine , Grinned at his brother and bid a hasty retreat.  
Spine motioned to the chair and then gently tugged Aala in that direction. Noticing that she was still reluctant.  
"Rabbit's already asleep with Dex," He motioned to where, indeed his sister was sleeping with her wolf son.  
"Come on," He tugged on her arm again, "this thing is Zero;s and is large enough for three of you. "  
"But," Aala tried again her face now several shades of red, "The.. The girls.."  
"I will be here if the girls need anything, " He gently tugged on her arm again, "If they ask for you or want you I will get you instantly."  
She was still trying to get out of it when he finally shook his head in a mild exasperated motion and simply scooped her up again, moved her to the chair and settled her in next to him.  
"There," He reached over and produced both a blanket and pillow for her, "You need to rest now. Please?"  
Emerald eyes looked at her in such a loving, kind manner, that she was finding it harder and harder to keep saying no, and keep staying awake.  
The temptation to put her head on his shoulder from before returned and this time Aala just COULD NOT keep her self from doing it.  
Yawning tiredly she rested there for a bit, "Wake me if they need me?" She told him, wanting to sleep for the first time in so very long."  
"I will," He kissed her forehead gently, "I promise. Rest now Starhine."  
Aala finally gave up, just flat out unable to keep her eyes open a second longer. She finally let go and slept, listening to the sounds of the three things she was coming to love most in this world.


	15. Chapter 15

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 15

NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: trigger warnings: MOre medical discussions, aftermath of the attack. Possible mention of blood near the end.

Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Specter was sneaking down the hall with something wrapped in his blanket. He'd happily gone to get it, and had every intention of sneaking back into the medical wing with it at all possible. As Small as the pale lil boy was, most of the big people never noticed him.  
He knew he was going to be small for ever now, That didnt bother him. He rather liked the idea, and right then and there was having a great deal of fun using being small to be ignored. 

He leaned innocently on the wall out side of one of the rooms and did his best to be inconspicuous about what he was up to. While he waited for Micheal to finish talking to Both Steve and Lil Steve, about the disposition of the draconic reinforcements he had recruited, Specter also listened to the conversation in the room he was next to.

"The are never gonna forgive me are they," Came a heartbroken muffled voice.  
Salgexicon sighed and patted his Grand Daughter's shoulder comfortingly, "Bunny, Izzabella, No one blames you for any of this. OK? They already forgave you and your brother."

"I wouldnt have," The young woman's voice remained muffled by her pillow, "That girl coulda.."  
Bunny trailed off and pulled her pillow further down over her head.  
The wizard Sighed and tried again, "Sweet heart, If anyone is to be held accountable in this mess it should be me. I'm the one that asked you two to come out here to me when yer folks died. I shoudla just come and got you, not just sent you tickets. IF anyone needs to apologize its me."

That got the attention of the other young person in the room, her brother, David.  
"So you REALLY are our grandfather? The one I was named for?" He blinked at him, "I dont..."  
Salgexicon, looked embarassed and rubbed the back of his neck a bit, "Spine isnt the only one that ever fell in love with a mortal woman kiddo. I shoulda been honest with everyone. And yes, that is the name I use some times, you were named for me. "

"WHY do you still look 32?" David suddenly blurted.  
Now the wizard had to grin at his young look alike, "Magic." He winked, "Don't worry you'll find out sooner or later."  
"I'm not sure I want to. " The boy muttered, "So that makes the people I... I tried to.."  
"Not you son," Delilah now told him gently from where she had been sitting in the room with them, "Those morons. You didn't even know what you were doing."

"oh I knew, " David turned red and looked away, "I just ... I couldn't stop it."

Delilah patted his hand soothingly, "Don't worry abot it ever agan Ok? " She smiled making sure to keep her lips closed to not scare the kid again like she had a few hours ago, " Your with your family now. Thats all that matters, We'll never let them get at you again."

THe girl peeked out from under her pillow and smiled a bit and so did the Young man.  
Specter stood in the hallway and grinned at that. Nice to know that they'd be fitting into the family, just like he once did.  
Finally Micheal and the Steves moved on and with one last glance around Specter darted across the hall to the other room.  
Where in his older cousin Dex sat on his bed and looked a combination of ticked off and miserable. He had been told earlier that morning that He NEEDED to stay still, that the move he moved around, the more the silver would get into his system. The more it got into his system the longer it would take for it all to finally work its way out of his body.  
Like any good Walter, Dex didn't really like the idea of staying still. He had already gotten up and moved around several times, getting Micheal more and more miffed at him each time. 

Finally Micheal had enough and left the room for a few moments. Then much to the utterly PSYCOTIC LAUGHTER of his mother Rabbit, Dex found him self collared and leashed. Being stuck in Wolf form until the silver wore its way out of him, meant that he wasnt taking it off any time soon. His Mom had given Micheal her solem promise that she would not remove it until she was given permission to do so.  
So Dex was LITERALLY tied to the bed.  
Sitting there with a appropriately grouchy wolf look on is face and a grinning mother on The window seat next to his bed.  
He wined and laid his ears flat to look at his Mom pleadingly.  
"Well I'm sorry Sweetie," She hid a laugh, "But the next time Micheal tells you to be still, you'll have to listen to him."  
He whined again and she finally came over and scratched his soft ears some more, "Just stay still kiddo, IT can't take that much longer."

Dex let out a long wolfish sigh and snuggled his head deeper into his mom's side. Rabbit smiled at him and continued to rub his ears, knowing how much he liked that.  
Specter smiled again and then managed to make it over to where Sprocket and Pearl were in thier half of the Ward room. Miss Aala was still in her chair, dozing even tho it was night time while Sprocket was actually proped up with several pillows. She spotted Specter and grinned, "Did you get it?"

Specter smiled and sat the blanket down on the edge of her bed and then scrambled up, "I did, but I had to cloak and dagger the thing all the way here. "

Specter reached down and pulled the blanket of the small bundle he had been carting around the last few moments. It turned out to be a very lovely, antique ukelele.  
While not actually related by blood, Sprocket and Spine might as well have been, they were so close. Pearl's birth only making them closer all those years ago.  
Like many daughters, blood or not, Sprocket had picked up a great deal of her Father's traits.  
His love of music, and talent with stringed instrumetns of all types being one of those.  
However because it could take many centuries for Naga to finally reach their full growth, she was still a small girl. So when she had long ago expressed her love of that, Spine had gone to what had once been her home in the UK and found something there. The beautiful instrument she now held in her hands.  
Lovingly cared for and maintained by the young Naga girl, it helped her with her blood family's loss and her own love of the art.  
So even tho Specter had known He would get yelled at by Micheal if he had been caught, he had still done what his older girly cousin had asked, and snuck down the hall to get it. 

He watched as she held it reverantly for a moment and then reached over to squeeze his hand, "Yer the best Specter."  
The lil boy smiled hugely at her and then sat back so she could play. Or attempt to play.  
When your whole back and arms consist of nothing but one big bruise, holding them right to play even a small instrument like this is almost impossible.  
Not that She didn't try her best, several times. Each time ending in a pained "OW."  
Before she had to stop, eventually realizing that playing was out of the question at least for the immediate future. 

It really hurt her not being able to do so, and she sat there tears in her eyes afraid on some level that she'd never be able to again.  
It was to the soft sniffs of that loss that Aala found her self waking too.  
She turned her head and looked in that direction and found the lil one sniffing into her pillows while Specter looked on sadly.  
"Sprocket? Querida?" Aala sat the rest of the way up and came over to her, "Darling? Are you in pain? Do you need Micheal?"  
The young naga shook her head, "No, I mean it hurts but," She looked away like she didn't want to talk about it.  
"Whats wrong Querida?" Aala smoothed the hair off her face, "Do you need your father?"  
She shook her head no again and sat up revealing the instrument to Aala, "I cant play Miss Aala. " She sniffed, "My arms hurt to bad, I cant play."  
Aala's face fell, She understood how much music and art ment to this family. Spine's love of it was obvious, that he had passed it on to his daughter in such a sweet way was endearing as anything. Aala took a deep breath and gently hugged the lil Silver naga.  
"I am sorry bebita," She held her tighter, but tried to not cause the girl more pain, "You were very badly hurt. In time you will heal darling, Then you can make your music again."  
Sprocket looked up at her, eyes once again huge from the trauma she had gone through, "I will?"  
Aala nodded and smiled, "I promise Darling. But you have to rest and get well first ok? Promise?"  
Sprocket nodded against her shoulder and Aala continued to hold her for a few more moments.  
As she sat there with the lil girl Micheal and Spine walked in appearing to be in deep conversation. Micheal had something in his hands and headed over to Aala and Sprocket.  
"Miss Aala," He smiled, "Think you can get the lil lady there to take her meds here? Its not to strong and should get rid of some of the ache from all those bruises."  
Aala Nodded, "I think so."  
She held out her hand and took the medicine from Micheal. Sprocket cooperated well enough and took it with out complaint. Still leaning against Aala for a while until it started to make her tired.  
"Can I sleep now Mamma?" Sprocket asked. Not quite aware of anything around her anymore.  
Aala blushed, the other one was calling her Mother now. But just as she had with Pearl, She showed no indication of caring or objecting to this.  
"Yes Bebita, " She hugged her a bit more, "Go to sleep now. I will see you tomorrow night."

Then the Lil Naga was out like a light, sleeping much better due to what she had been given.  
"Miss Aala," Micheal said, "Can you let me and Spine alone for a bit. I have somethings I have to tell him but Ya know I don't want to many people around to wake the kids."

Aala glanced around the room, and saw that all of them were dozing, Specter passed out on the end of Sprockets bed. Dex enfolded in a soft, almost nest of pillows and blankets on his bed. Pearl still so very still and quiet on her own bed. 

Aala nodded, "Yes. Of course." She got up and moved toward the door way, "I will go and get some fresh clothes if you dont mind."

Spine smiled and nodded at her, as Aala smiled back and headed to her room.  
Micheal waited till she was out of the room and then turned back to Spine.  
"Sorry I didn't think you wanted her to hear this." He told Spine quietly. 

"I didn't" The Vampire Lord confirmed, "Now please tell me .."  
Micheal nodded, "I .... I don't know if there's anything else we can Do for Pearl, Spine."  
"Is she..." The father trailed off and looked at his daughter.  
"Dying?" Micheal winced in pain, "Its a possiblity Spine." He shook his head, "She's so small. She lost so much blood. I... I don't think I have anything strong enough to help her here. Nothing I've tried has worked.."  
He stopped for a second and ran his hand through his hair, "I dont know what to do Spine. Her kind is SO rare. If i knew more about them... maybe...I just.."  
He trailed off and looked away from his friend in dread.  
Spine noded and put his hand on Micheal's shoulder, "You've done all you can my friend" He told Micheal softly, "You need to go get some rest now so you can help take care of the other children. Can you do that for me?"  
The shape shifter took one last look at the lil girl in the bed and then back to his Friend, "I will. The other kids..."  
"Are going to need you," Spine finished.  
He took a deep breath and looked at his youngest girl, "Let me stay here ok? Maybe that will help some how."  
Micheal didn't want to say anything else. He had been honest with his friend and that was all he could do. It was a very real possiblity that the tiny lil Dhampir would never wake up. It was offically out of his hands now tho.  
Micheal gave Spine's shoulder one last squeeze as the man sat down next to the girl and then left.  
Spine sat there for a long time looking after his daughter. He had come to a decision but he had to wait until he was alone, and hope that it worked again. 

Several hours later:

Aala jerked awake to some thing, A noise some where deep in the manor.  
She looked out at the window, it was only a few moments until Dawn and she must have fallen asleep on her bed after coming out of her shower.  
Now she sat there trying to remember what had woken her.  
Wracking her brain for a moment she remembered. A hoarse, muffled cry of pain from some place in the manor. Maybe someone lost in a night mare or something.  
It was morning and she really ought to sleep more, she did feel better but could tell she needed more. She felt bad having left the girls and Spine alone for so long, but he must still be with them. 

She quickly tugged on her robe and headed down the hall and around to the medical wing to check on them.  
She poked her head in, and found Specter now on Dex's bed, snuggled up to the rolly polly werewolf who was snoring with all four paws in the air.  
Across the room from that, both of the girls Slept very soundly.  
A quick check found Sprocket sleeping looking slightly better, and Pearl also asleep. Asleep in what looked like normal sleep, not the half coma condition she had been in.  
Poor thing must be feeling better, Aala smiled.  
The light in the room So low she never noticed the tiny stain on the girl's night dress.  
Aala finally went and checked on Spine him self.  
It was granted almost morning, and he had been through a lot. He seemed to be sleeping as much as the girls, like he truly needed it.  
Aala smiled and found a blanket to put over him, and blushing furiously gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned on her heels.  
Leaving the lil family to get some rest and planning to come back during the day, utterly unaware of anything that had transpired in the room while she was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 16

NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: Trigger warnings: Relationship issues, fighting,  
Note 2: more romance and fluff, more family stuff, big doof shoulda explained him self,but he didn't have time  
Note 3; Yes my Vamps have semi retractable fangs.. I am of the Vamp Hunter D school of blood suckers.  
Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!

____________________________________________________________________________

By the time Aala woke back up again, it was night time, but very late and well on its way to being morning again soon.  
Everyone else was going about their business and she was about to head back into the medical wing when someone knocked on her door. A few seconds later she opened it and found a very confused looking Micheal standing there. 

"Miss Aala," He asked, "Did anything Odd happen last night? Did you see or hear anything strange?"

She blinked at the shape shifter and shook her head, "I think I heard someone having a nightmare right before morning. But with everything that had happened in this house, there isn't any real shock in that."

Micheal got an odd look on his face for a second and then looked away like he was deep in thought. When he turned back to her his face was filled with concern.  
"Can you come with me please?" He asked.  
She nodded, "Of course. "

He lead the way from her room and back to the medical wing in another part of the house. They passed several of the residents on the way and things seemed fairly normal for a house full of supernatural creatures.  
They got back to the medical wing and saw Salgexicon coming out of the room from talking to his grandchildren. Delilah was in there with them, quiet and a bit odd but keeping her thoughts to herself for the moment.  
Micheal led her into the room and over to the girls and Spine still sleeping in the oversized chair. Micheal had asked that Rabbit take Dex with her for the moment, and Specter was off with his own parents. So the five of them had the room to themselves.  
"Can you go take a look at Pearl for me Miss Aala, " Micheal pointed to the girl, "I know you have quite a bit of experience with being a medic yourself and I could really use another opinion on what I am seeing."

She blinked at him for a minute or two confused and then headed over to look at the girl.  
The first thing she noticed was that the kid Looked better. The palor was gone and a bit of color had returned to formerly ashen cheeks. She also seemed to be breathing easier and resting more.  
Aala didn't want to disturb her anymore than she had to, but she also pulled the child's bandages back a bit to take a look at the skin underneath. It had lost its necrotic look, and now appeared to be starting to heal.  
Aala just sat on the edge of the bed for a bit and starred.  
12 hours ago the poor lil thing looked like she was about to die. NOW, she looked hurt, and ill, but like she was starting to heal.  
Aala looked over at Micheal and then back at the child, "Wha..."  
Micheal came over, "So I'm not imagining it. " He frowned, "She really did just suddenly turn around in a matter of hours."  
Aala Shook her head, "What's going on?"  
Micheal was even more confused, "I really don't know. She was dying Aala, I told Spine that last night before I went to bed. I thought she might not make it through the day. But...."  
Both of them sat there in shock and confusing trying to not wake the sleeping family up. That failed however when the lil girl yawned and rolled over. Then opened her eyes and looked up at Aala tiredly.  
"Hey," She said softly.  
Aala smiled, "Hello there Bebita. You have given us quite a scare last night."  
"Sorry," Pearl replied.  
Aala Smiled, "Oh, you don't need to apologize Querida. I am just happy that you are starting to feel some better."  
Pearl looked around, "Where's Dad?"  
Aala motioned to the chair with her head, "I think he's still sleeping lil one. "  
Pearl blinked a bit, looking somewhat confused, "Oh? I guess he ... stayed up all day? " She reached one hand up and rubbed her eyes, "He was sitting with me last night, I..I don't remember much. "  
Aala raised her eyebrows, "Really?"  
"Yah," The lil girl looked away, "My throat was really sore.... I guess I was crying. It's not now tho..I feel a lil better. "  
Micheal heard that and turned back from what he had been studying to look at the girl, "Your throat was sore? Like How kiddo?"  
Pearl reached her hand up and rubbed her throat a lil, "I dunno, it hurt. Like..." She stopped and thought for a second.  
"Like you hadn't had anything to drink in a while...?" Micheal trailed off.  
The girl looked more confused but shrugged, "Maybe... I don't know.. I was really tired. Daddy sat with me ... I don't really remember much. " She sighed, "I musta dozed back off after he sat down."  
Pearl made a face and rubbed her lips, "My mouth feels weird, tastes bad."

Micheal started in concern and came over to her, "Honey can you open your mouth for me?"

The girl looked confused at him, but did as he asked her.  
Micheal looked and saw something very odd, almost swearing when he saw it, "Her fangs..."

Aala leaned forward for a look and could instantly see what the medic saw. Pearl's fangs slightly larger than normal, still out of the sheaths for them in her mouth. As if she had recently used them or something had affected them. 

Aala continued to sit there for a few seconds confused while Micheal had a slow horror dawning on him. Micheal hadn't had anything powerful enough to save the girl, nothing in his knowledge, could have been strong enough.

But someone else might have known a way, and would have told Spine If they had. Indeed if Micheal remembered correctly, once before when the girl had been barely more than in infant, She was so small and weak she almost died. Someone had told Spine what to do to help her. Resulting in him coming home sick and half dead, but a very alive baby girl in his arms.  
Aala looked up to see Micheal getting a very angry look on his face. 

"That .. that.. " HE turned around suddenly and looked at Spine then in two ground devouring steps made it over to the chair where Spine sat. Then proceeded to, very unceremoniously, grab Spine by the lapels of his shirt and start shaking him.  
"WAKE UP!!" Micheal shouted, "WAKE UP RIGHT NOW YOU MANIAC."  
That got the desired response out of the Vampire Lord. He sat up and held his head in one hand and then glared lightly at Micheal, "Let go please."  
Micheal let go of his shirt stepped back and almost growled in the vampire's face, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"  
Spine looked at him for a second but said nothing.  
Micheal glared at him and then reached out and grabbed left his arm and then yanked the long sleeve of his black shirt up. Proceeding to find exactly what he had thought he'd find. There on top of old faded scars from a long time ago was a fresh set of fang marks.  
From the size and shape of them, more than likely made by Spine himself.  
Spine took a deep breath and stood up, clearly still feeling the effects of what he had done. Then snatched his hand away from the medic and tugged the sleeve back down.  
"What I had to do to save My Daughter Michael," He said hoarsely, "What I did when she was dying as a baby, and what I'd do again in a heartbeat if that's what it took to save her."  
"You...." aala trailed off stunned.  
Micheal just glared, "are you insane? You didn't think it'd be a good idea to let someone know what you were going to do!"  
Spine stared at the shape shifter evenly, "And what would you have done if I had told you Micheal?"  
"I...." He stopped and looked embarrassed.  
"Exactly," Spine kept going softly, "you would have told me to wait. She didn't have time to wait. "  
"We could have made a plan for this you ..." Micheal tried to continue, still angry but at the same time understanding.  
He was about to say more when the explosion came from across the room by Pearl's bed.  
Micheal saw it coming and ducked.  
Spine saw it coming but was still too out of it to duck and got the pillow right in his face.  
"YOU...!"  
Aala stood there utterly fuming and continued, "Eres un pendejo! You know you can trust me! why didn't you tell me?! they are my babies!"  
He opened his mouth to say something, but Spine never got to do much more than that. Because it was right then that the rest of the family, attracted by the yelling, appeared. 

Rabbit got there first with Dex. She stopped and stared at Spine, she'd seen him look that way before. When he had been badly hurt, or unable to get food. She wasn't expecting to walk into the Medical wing of all places and find him looking that way again.  
She dropped the hold she had on Dex's leash and he hightailed it over to Pearl's bed, where his cousin was attempting to sit up.  
"What... " Rabbit looked around, "What happened!?  
Again Spine tried to get a word in edgewise, but failed. Micheal cut him off.  
"He used his blood to save Pearl," Micheal told the Kitsune flatly, " Thats what happened."  
By that point the rest of the family had made it to the doorway and the room erupted in utter chaos. Chaos that quickly spilled into the hallway as Micheal ushered them out to keep them from displaying all of this in front of the kids.

Upgrade and Rabbit were both fuming. Understanding that Spine had no choice, but angry he hadn't told them.  
Aala was at a loss at that moment as to what to do. The developing romance, her feelings for him made this that much more confusing. In her heart she knew that he had acted on what he thought was the best.  
It still stung however that Spine had felt that he had to keep this from her of all people. She felt much like his sisters, worried for his safety. Worry that now manifested itself as anger. 

Upgrade had both fists down at her side and her wings laid back as she tore into her older brother, "YOu could have been killed! Do you have ANY IDEA How dangerous that was!" 

Spine sighed, "I did.. Please understand I didn't have..."

Jon grabbed his sister;s and TRIED to tug both of them away, looking desperately at Zero and Hatchworth for help getting the girls calmed some. 

Rabbit was plain terrified, She was seeing the shadow of Death on her brother. The one that he had willingly pulled off his daughter. It Scared her so badly, she loved him for it. He was wonderful and loving and brave, and utterly selfless. But he still could have died, and seeing that on his face literally made the Kitsune scream. 

"Are you DENSE!" (titanium Joke intended) She shouted, " There had to be something else you could have done! Someone ... you could have trusted!"  
"It's not that..." He tried again, "it wasn't about not trusting anyone. I had minutes to act..She didn't have hours she had minutes.. I just.."  
Tears in her eyes from all the emotions she was feeling, Rabbit lost control for the first time in a long time. Everyone stared and no one quite realized what happened.  
They heard the slap and then Spine stood there rubbing his cheek, looking tired and feeling slightly betrayed. He had done it to save his baby girl, and fear seemed to be making people forget that, and forget that he had no choice. 

"Why didn't you at least tell me!" Aala said almost in tears her self, "They are my babies! I could have.. "

HIs ears ringing and his face numb from being slapped by a person almost as strong as he was, for about ten seconds, the effect of Rabbit losing control of her emotions and self, caused the same reaction in her twin.  
Spine glared at Aala and then without thinking about it, had he done so it would never have left his mouth. But he was in a lot of pain physically, mentally as well as emotionally. Which caused the worst possible thing he could have blurted out to be blurted out. 

"They AREN'T YOURS," He snapped.

A microsecond later, it occurred to him what he said and he suddenly looked away in shame and horror. Then instantly turned back to apologize for that bit of foolishness.  
Aala only stood there speechless for a second, then her own anger and fear proceeded to get the better of her.  
Before the tears could start she flatly told him, "Then I have no reason to stay here."  
Then turned on her heel, and headed for her room to collect her things.


	17. Chapter 17

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 17

NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: Trigger warnings: Relationship issues, fighting,  
Note 2: more romance and fluff, more family stuff  
Note 3: Trigger warning :Implied attempted Suicide (not spine he's just being dumb)  
Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!

____________________________________________________________________________

Two hours past dawn and the inhabitants of the Walter manor should all have been blissfully sleeping. Under normal circumstances all of the nocturnal creatures that dwelled within the walls would have been happily far away and dreaming.  
This morning however it was anything but peaceful. 

Aala was marching through the halls of the house, her traveling bag in one hand, part of her still angry, part of her hurting because of what she had just done.  
She had, or at least felt like she'd had her heart broken. In retaliation for that she had just left another broken heart behind her.  
What she had done making her stop to think for a moment. The look on the Tiny girls face as she had told her she was leaving.  
"But..." Pearl looked up at her sakura blossom colored eyes swimming in tears.  
"No, I'm sorry Pearl," Not even attempting to use terms of endearment that she had been, "My mission when I came here was to save your Cousin's Bunny and David. They are safe now, so there really isn't any reason to stay."  
Then she had pulled away from the girl and kept walking.  
Pearl looked down, "It wasn't his fault." She said softly to Aala.  
Aala wanted to say something but was at that point simply too choked up. So angry at Spine that she really couldn't get anything out, not even realizing what she had just said. Just wanting to get away from getting herself hurt. 

She proceeded to head down the stairs and then marched across the foyer not even bothering to look behind her because she could hear the footsteps coming after her.  
She could hear him coming to stop her and she had no intention of listening. 

"Aala," Spine tried, "Aala would you please just listen to me..."  
"NO," She kept going.  
"Aala," He sounded more and more exhausted the harder he tried to talk to her, "Please I'm sorry I...I didn't mean it."  
"You said it," She snapped, still marching for the front door.  
He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, If she hadn't been so very angry she would have noticed that it had none of its normal strength. "What about the girls?" He tried again.  
She turned and shoved his hand off her shoulder, "They aren't mine now are they?"  
She turned and started back, leaving Spine standing there looking after her.  
She made it to the front door, slammed it open and then slammed it closed behind her. Honestly just so hurt at that point she wanted to take her anger out on something inanimate. 

Almost nothing in this world could have stopped her from heading down the walk way.  
It would have taken something supremely shocking to do just that. Next to nothing could have kept her from going down that sunlit path, but one thing. 

The sound of the manor door bursting open followed by what can only be described as a soul shattering howl of complete and utter mind destroying pain, Being howled out in a voice that Aala was suddenly forced to admit, she loved the sound of. 

She whirled toward the cry and nearly felt her insides come to a complete stop.  
Spine had followed her out of the house and into bright morning sunlight, knowing what would happen. He had done it all the same, just to keep her from leaving. 

Aala let out a blood curdling shriek of her own and dashed back up the path, halfway tackling, halfway dragging the man back into the house. Getting him inside and kicking the front door closed as hard as she could.  
She was literally shaking so hard she thought she might fall apart when she leaned against the front door for a second and then turned back to where he sat on the floor in even worse shape than before.  
Right then she knew, no matter how angry she was going to get at him, She'd never be able to walk away from her love. For him, or for the girls. One stupid comment made out of pain and anger wouldn't change the way she felt.  
Aala knew that for certain as she stumbled over and dropped onto the floor next to him, ""La carne de burro también se quema" She told him "Don't ever do something that puts your life in danger or I'll kill you myself, do you understand?!"  
Blerry Emerald eyes looked up at her, "I wasn't going to let you just walk away Aala. " He leaned his forehead against hers. "I can't let that happen. Not because of one stupid comment."  
Tears she'd been trying to keep out of her eyes for the last hour finally broke loose and she put his head on her shoulder and then wept, running her hand over his face trying to be careful of the burns. Of course she was going to forgive him. In all honesty if she had been slapped by Rabbit she'd probably have said worse. She also just realized as she sat there holding him, that he probably hadn't eaten yet.  
He'd done that, still exhausted and in pain. Ran into the sun because he was afraid of losing her.  
"I'm sorry," She told him. "I..wanted to hurt you. That was childish."  
He made a half hearted sound against her shoulder, "I wasn't behaving much better Starshine. I will forgive you if you will forgive me."  
She kept crying and really wasn't able to get out any kind of decent vocal answer, so simply nodded her head. 

It was silent in the front hall for another ten seconds or so.  
Then the rest of the family Appeared and the horror of what had happened just dawned on everyone.  
"What the...!" Jon just stared, not really sure what to make of what he was seeing. Upgrade stood there with him in shock.  
Zero was torn between, aww thats so sweet and Oh HOLY GOD what did you do!  
"WHAT HAPPENED!" He demanded.  
Spine didn't look up because it honestly was kinda obvious. Aala looked away from them embarrassed but finally admitted, "He... went outside to stop me from leaving."  
By now the rest of the family had gotten there except for Hatchworth who had been left upstairs to protect the kids. He, Specter, and Dex all stood on the balcony Gaping at the mess.  
Micheal's face had gone from normal colored, through several shades of magenta and finally stopped at white.  
"HE DID WHAT!!"  
Rabbit stood there horrified. Her slap had caused this. It caused him to smart off to Aala, and Aala to storm out. She had been terrified before, now the terror had changed to horror.  
"oh no.." She covered her mouth with one hand, "Spine! "  
She dropped to the floor next to her twin, "Oh no! No im so sorry!"  
He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Don't be.. "  
Micheal then proceed to shove both girls out of the way, Aala and Rabbit.  
"GET. Him. UP. Stairs." He managed to grind out to Zero. 

The two men got Spine up and headed to the medical wing, leaving the girls and Jon standing there just looking after them.  
"I..."Rabbit turned to Aala, "I'm so very sorry, I hit him an' that made him..."  
Aala shook her head, "I could have reacted better too Rabbit. We'll find out what he was thinking when he's able to tell us. You just reacted out of being afraid of losing your brother. "  
"We both did," Upgrade admitted, "We never shoulda said that stuff. We shoulda just waited."  
Jon sighed, "next time I tell you two to calm down. "

Both of the sisters nodded and agreed the next time Jon tried to keep them a lil calmer they would try to do their best to listen to him. Aala agreed as well, knowing that sometimes not letting your emotions get the better of you was the best course of action.

Right then she was about to say more when Micheal appeared at the head of the stairs, "Miss Aala?"

She looked up and when he motioned for her to follow him she did so, attempting to make it look like she was NOT trying to get up there as fast as she possibly could.  
She followed him down the hall and stopped in front of a door that had three locks on it.  
"YOU are NOT to let him out of here," Micheal told her, "not until he's had a little rest and those burns go away. I already made him eat, try to get him to eat more. DO NOT come out of here until I come and get you. Kapish?"

Aala nodded, "Of course Micheal."

Then the shapeshifter nodded opened the door and almost shoved her in there.  
The room was lit like a dark room from a photo studio. Which made sense, white light, even artificial was probably very painful for Spine right at that moment.  
He was actually sitting up and looking rather Sheepish, but most of the burns were almost gone.  
"Ahem," He looked away, "Aala."  
"You know we behaved like two children right?" She told him.  
"We did," he sighed, "When Micheal lets me outta here one of us is going to have to go tell the girls it was just a spat and we..."

Before he could say more there was a loud knock on the door and it opened.  
Micheal stood there looking beyond angry at the both of them.  
"WHERE'S THE GIRL?" He demanded.

Spine and Aala both looked at each other, Then back at Micheal. 

Spine looked confused, "Isn't she in the room with the rest of the kids. "

"NO," Micheal ground out, "The boys and sprocket are there. Dex can't leave and Sprocket cant Move her tail yet. " He paused and took a breath, "Hatchworth and Specter are there because they agreed to watch everyone."  
Aala frowned, something bothering her at the back of her mind, "And She's not there?"

He shook his head, "She's not anywhere. Shes not in her room, Spine's room or any of her normal hiding spots. You two IDIOTS didn't let her see you fighting did you?"

Spine looked away for a second, "I don't know. " 

Aala suddenly remember what was bothering her, Right as she was originally leaving.  
"Oh no," She flushed, "I saw her. Right before I left the house I....I said I didn't have a reason to stay anymore now that the Wizard Twins were safe."

"You WHAT!?" Micheal gapped, "That... You... " He took a deep breath and forced himself to stay calm.  
He pointed at Spine, "YOU.. stay in this room until I decide to let you out."  
Micheal then turned to Aala, "YOU get out here and help us look for her."

Aala turned and looked at Spine her face full of regret once michael had left, "i'm sorry I ... I wasn't thinking... I..."

Spine shook his head, "No , we are BOTH to blame. We are the adults, we should have behaved as such. Please go find my daughter Starshine, Please?"

She nodded, "I will."

Several hours passed and a complete search of the house had not turned up the missing girl.  
Word had gotten back to the rest of the kids, and all five of them were mad. The twins wholeheartedly taking the side of the rest of the kids.  
Sprocket was the maddest of all of them, not speaking or looking at Aala or Spine once Micheal finally allowed him to come out of the room.

There were only so many square feet in the house and everyone was starting to wonder what on earth could possibly have become of the Tiny Dhampir.  
Aala stood in the kitchen for a moment and looked out at the back yard, and out into the cemetery beyond when a flash of pink caught her eye.  
Her mouth dropped open and for a second she was stunned. would the girl have...?  
Was that possible ? 

She dropped what she was doing into the sink and headed out the back door and into the gardens.  
She was surrounded by flowers that would bloom at night and beautiful evergreen shrubs. The stone bench she had seen the girls sitting on when she first arrived.  
All of this flashed past her in the waning sunlight as she headed for the flash of pink she had seen from the window.  
What it turned out to be was a Cherry blossom tree. Beautiful pink blooms enchanted to never fade, to always be in bloom.  
Under the tree a simple white marble memorial with complicated Kanji etched into its surface.  
There below that, curled in a ball at the foot of her blood mother's memorial lay Pearl.  
Her arms and face were badly sunburned but nowhere near as bad of a shape as Spine had been in. Dhampir had some immunity to sunlight and so she had only gotten those, for coming out in the day.  
As Aala stood there tho, in horror she realized there is NO possible way the child could have known.  
Aala dropped to her knees and pulled the girl into her arms, "Oh Bebita, Oh no.. I'm sorry..." 

Aala pulled off the traveling cloak she had never changed out from that morning and made sure the child was completely wrapped up in it. Then scooped her up and headed back to the house as fast as she could.


	18. Chapter 18

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 18

NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: Trigger warnings: Relationship issues, fighting,  
Note 2: more romance and fluff, more family stuff  
Note 3: Trigger warning :Implied attempted suicide after math. After effect of mental abuse.  
Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!  
_________________________________________________________________________

Both of them were on the other side of the room. Both of them were worried that they'd never be able to get to the other side. The 40 foot gap between the door and the far bed in the ward room seemed wider than the Grand Canyon at this moment to the both of them.

Spine sighed and leaned on the door frame, while Aala sat on a chair quietly and thought about making another attempt to go over there and talk to the kids. The last attempt didn't go very well.  
Sprocket had, despite being in obvious pain from the kink in her tail, coiled back into the headboard of the bed and hissed viciously. Threat display making it very clear that Aala was not getting ANY where near either of them, Sprocket OR Pearl. 

Dex sat at the foot of the bed, panting slightly. If either one of them came to close he would growl in addition too Sprocket's hissing. He finally head heard what had happened after spending ten minutes in a literally yapping barking chewing out of his mom in wolf, wuffed and then headed in to sit with the girls.

The Wizard twins had moved into the room and were on the bed that Dex had vacated. They weren't doing much other than stepping in to herd Aala and Spine back to the door whenever Sprocket started getting too upset.  
The last time had been about ten minutes ago and had ended with Sprocket hissing so hard she almost lost her voice and Pearl refusing to talk even more.  
The two adults were about to try again tho. The thought of the girls being angry at them for this long was upsetting. Tho both Spine and Aala admitted that there were very, very valid reasons. Because of this admission they were doing their best to try and let Sprocket calm down on her own, or at the very least, not push too hard.

Micheal finally reappeared after getting the kids settled and had gone off for a fast nap. The last week had been quiet murder on the poor medic. Spine thought he was really going to have to send him on vacation after this was all over, as a thank you for helping so much with the kids. 

The medic moved past the two of them and quietly over to the girls and Dex to see if they needed anything. Spine didn't want to be rude but made a point of trying to get the gist of the conversation.  
He saw Sprocket shake her head and over heard, "Now why should I Micheal? Ya know what she was trying t' do right?" 

The shape shifter wearily nodded but sat down to talk to the lil naga girl, "Yah I also know that it's not totally their doing kido. That stuff she got told when they snatched you two is still in her head, this just made her remember it. "  
"She wouldn't have if they had ..."  
Micheal held up one hand, "I know, but you at least need to let them TALK ok?  
They wanna tell you they are sorry kiddo. You don't have to accept it, no ones gonna force you to do anything you dun wanna. But they do love the two of you very much. Please ... Try to talk to them?"

Sprocket looked down at the covers knotted in her hands for a moment and looked every inch the sad brokenhearted lil girl. Sad cus she'd seen the hope for a family apparently dashed. Sad because she knew that both Spine and Aala loved each other, and her but had been dumb. Sad because her baby sister felt so ashamed of herself, her existence she'd tried to...

Aala felt her heart break as she could see the tears the girl had been hiding with her anger form in the poor things eyes. Sprocket swiped them away however and finally looked back up at Micheal.  
"They can come talk if they want to, " She told him, "But if they get ridiculous or start being dumb. They can leave!"  
Micheal nodded and then looked up at the two of them, "You heard the lil lady."

It took Aala about ten seconds to get over to the side of the bed and sit down as close as Sprocket would allow her.  
"Don't," The lil naga snapped, "I'm letting you over here but I am still mad. " She turned and glared at Spine, "At both of you."

Spine looked away for a second and then came and sat down on the other side of the bed near Pearl, "You have every right to be mad Baby Girl." He told her softly, "What the two of us did was utterly inexcusable. "

Sprocket reached over and tugged pearl's still form away from him a bit, "I asked Micheal and I'm asking the two of you. YA know what she was trying to do right?"  
Aala's face scrunched up in pain and she looked down at her own hands, "I do Querida, and it's going to hurt my heart and soul for the rest of my life that I helped cause that. Nothing I can ever say to the two of you will ever be apology enough."

"She's right," Spine agreed, "We made fools of ourselves and Pearl paid the price." 

Sprocket wasn't cutting them any slack,"Ya made her feel like ya didn’t want to be around her and that's why she..." Sprocket suddenly cut herself off with an angry sob. "She was tryin..."

Then the lil naga couldn't hold it in any longer. Sobs of anger and pain, about what her sister had almost done, wracked her body and she found that this time she couldn't stop them. "Dad... You did.. You did the same thing today...Both of you coulda...coulda burned to death..Why! O..over a stupid fight!?" She cried harder, "Ya know what those.. those people said to her. YA know how she feels... ! "

Aala found that she simply couldn't take watching the young girl suffer any more. Very gently and careful she reached out one hand and petted the hair away from Sprocket's face. "I know," Aala told her, "We all do. I was being foolish, and childish. I lashed out at your father and You girls got caught in the way. I..."

Before she could say anything Sprocket buried her face in Aala's chest and sobbed more, thumping on her with her hands. "YOu didn't have ANY RIGHT to do that! We love you, your our Mum almost! You had no right!" 

Aala held her as she sobbed more, "No I didn't, and I am never going to be able to say I am sorry enough Bebita. "

Sprocket sobbed again angrily, "You CAN'T LEAVE!" she told her, "You can't do that to us. To Dad...We..we love you. HE loves you!"

Aala held her tightly, "I won't leave. Ever. " Aala snuggled her cheek into the top of Sprocket's hair, "I was a fool, but I will never be that foolish again. I swear."

The girl finally respond and hugged her back, still sobbing and shaking but this time accepting the hug she'd been ignoring most of the night.  
Dex let out a soft whine and smiled at them, getting up and hopping off the bed and then on to his bed again with the twins.  
Sprocket finally sniffed and looked up at the two of them.  
"Dad?"  
Spine nodded from where he had Pearl gathered up in his arms, "None of us are going anywhere lil one, Ever. Nothing can ever make up for what the two of us did to you two."

A soft sniff came from against Spine, and a tiny voice said, "m'fault."

Spine pulled back a bit and lifted Pearl's face gently up to look at him, "Never in a MILLION YEARS Pearl was this your fault. NEVER."  
"m'bad person," She said again so softly it was almost non existent, "Kill...killed my mum, chased Aala away. S'my fault."

"Dear lord," He put both his arms around her, "NO.. no please.. Your unique and precious, and one of a kind lil one. You never have, and never will be the cause of any of this. Those people that put that in your head ...they..."

Spine trailed off before he said something that he knew the lil girl didn't need to hear.  
Aala continued to hold Sprocket for a second and then looked at Spine, indicating that the two of them needed to trade places.  
He nodded and held Pearl for a second longer, then got up and came around to take Sprocket From Aala. The lil naga, released her hold on Aala and instantly clung to her father.  
Aala made it around to Pearl's side of the bed and pulled the tiny lil Dhampir into her arms.  
"Bebita," She said soothingly, "You DIDN'T chase me away. I'm right here see?"  
Pearl rubbed her eyes a bit and looked up at Aala, cheeks still flushed with the sun burn she had gotten earlier, "But you... You said.." She sniffed, "And if ... If Dad hadn't done that to help me.. you wouldn't have.."  
"No Bebita, " She told her, "I was being thoughtless. I was angry and hateful because of something mis-spoken out of pain. I let you get caught up in my own anger, for that I can never say I am sorry enough.  
"Still..If I..." Pearl sniffed, "I just..."

"Hush now lil one," Aala told her, "You were never to blame. EVER.. for ANYTHING. IF it takes me the rest of eternity to make this up to you and Sprocket, then I will spend it doing just that."  
"So will I," Spine hugged Sprocket, "I swear."  
Pearl looked up at Aala for a few long minutes, still so hurt and tired. She then buried her head in Aala's arms.  
"Promise mommy? Promise you'll stay?" She pleaded. 

Aala hugged her, "Nothing in this or any other life could drive me away from you Bebita."

Pearl nodded against her and held on to her until the tears finally quieted and the little one slept. Aala looked and saw that Spine had the other lil girl in his arms, humming softly to her until she finally fell asleep too.  
By then the rest of the kids had also dozed off and the two of them very carefully left the room.  
Micheal was waiting for them as they left the room, "You two dip sticks had better keep those promises."

"We will," Spine told him. 

"Good," He nodded, "Miss Aala why don't you walk him down to the kitchen and make sure he gets dinner? He tends to forget when he's stressed."

Spine rolled his eyes, "Thank you for telling her that."

Aala smiled and took him by one arm, " I actually mean it." She smiled at the shape shifter, "Keep the kids safe?"  
"I will," he agreed, "See you later, " the medic told them. 

A few moments later the two of them were in the kitchen of the manor, as Aala went to the fridge and placed one of the decanters and a glass in front of Spine.  
"You heard him, " She sat at the other side of the table, "Eat."

He looked slightly embarrassed but did as She asked him as she continued to smile back.  
"Drink all of that and you get a prize, " Aala teased.

Spine, his epic charm slowly reactivating, looked at her over the rim of his glass, raised one eyebrow and smirked in the most appealing way he possibly could, "Really?" He chirped, "like what ?"

She had not been expecting that, she had only been joking and only managed to lamely come back with, "umm.. well what would you like?"

She got even more embarrassed as the smirk got larger.  
"Dinner tomorrow night with me at my Club?" He proposed. 

She was doing her level best to NOT melt, but wasn't having a great deal of success at this point. Aala finally managed however to get some kind of answer out, even if it was only " umm.. Ok."

She blushed as he smiled back, while all she could manage to do in that moment was wonder exactly how this was gonna end up, and what could possibly happen next.


	19. Chapter 19

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 19

NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: Trigger warnings: Relationship issues, fighting,  
Note 2: more romance and fluff, more family stuff  
Note 3: Girls go shopping!  
Note 4: depictions of blood and violence near the end, emotional rollercoaster warning. 

Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!  
____________________________________________________________________________

It was the next evening after Spine had asked Aala out to dinner and as it turns out, news traveled very fast.  
She was in the process of getting something to eat ready for the girls. For the moment, due to what Spine had done to save her Pearl was actually able to keep blood down in liquid form, it wasn't going to last long so they had taken advantage of it. But right then Aala felt like spoiling her just a bit and was in the kitchen making her one of the famous milkshakes. Also having already made a selection of items for Sprocket as well. 

She was about to head out to the room when the door to the Kitchen opened and in Spilled Every other female in the house but the girls. 

"Did he actually ask you out!?" Delilah demanded, "like to dinner out?"

"Ummm.... Well to .." Aala attempted to start.

Rabbit grinned, "OH sweet heavens, it was almost worth the big dork getting into so much trouble just to see him falling for someone again!!" 

Upgrade beamed too, "You know how special this is right Miss Aala? We ALL thought that it would NEVER happen again. That he was gonna be a widower for another fifty years! You are TRULY a Godsend!"

"ummm..." Aala tried again, as she attempted to get past to take the girls their breakfast, "Thank you but I really need..."

"So what are you going to wear?!" Bunny demanded, " Sounding almost identical to her second cousin and great aunt. "You have got to pull out ALL of the stops for this!"

Aala flushed and again tried to edge towards the door, "Well I guess I'm just going to wear my dress..." 

There was almost a record scratching sound as the other three women and younger girl stopped and stared. Mouths dropped open and looks of incredulity were shot her way.  
Delilah was the first person to regain the ability to form coherent sentences, sort of.

"What?" She asked flatly. 

" Your dress...?" Rabbit finished. 

"That Dress?" Upgrade continued.

"Ummm.. Yes.." Aala managed.

Now all four of them had made a unified front against her and there was NO way she was going to get past it. Rabbit looked at her cousin and quirked one red vulpine ear. Upgrade grinned at Delilah and she turned and grinned at Bunny. 

The next thing Aala knew someone had lifted the tray from her hands and Now she had Upgrade on one side, Rabbit on the other, dragging her through the house. Delilah marched ahead of them a satisfied smirk on her face.  
Bunny took off for the girls room to break the news.

Spine found himself standing in the hall, watching all of this, now somehow holding the tray and staring after the women in his family. Wondering what on earth they were plotting now.

Upstairs in the medical wing, there was a brief and bloodless war going on between Micheal and Bunny.  
"But..." She griped, " they ought to go too..!"

The shape shifter folded both arms and shook his head, "Ok one has a broken tail and currently lacks the ability of forward motion. The other one has one functional arm due to the large hole in her other shoulder. What part of NO are you not getting Izzabella?"

Pearl was disappointed but grinned at her from the bed, "He's using yer Real name Buns.." She giggled, clearly and much to Bunny's relief already having forgiven her. "Ya better do what he says."

"But..." She tried again. 

Micheal finally grinned and shook his head, "How about a compromise?" 

He proceeded to pull out his phone, one of the most recent and complicated Iphones and handed it to her. "Snap chat and instagram apps are on the main screen. I'll go get the girls phones from their room. Will that do?"

She looked at the phone and squealed with girly glee, bounced over and hugged the girls on their beds. "I promise every lil detail ok?"

"Thank you!" Sprocket hugged her cousin back, "Keep them outta trouble and please don't let them scare Aala too bad!"

"I won't!" She waved her way outta the room and took off.  
Proceeding to bounce past a very surprised, Spine, David, and Salgexicon. 

"Well at least you two are fitting in," Salgexicon commented. 

David face palmed, "Should I go with them? I know how my sister gets when she shops."

Spine got a mildly horrified look on his face, "Ahh if shes anything like either of our sisters," He then grinned at his younger look alike, "Yer better staying here. "

"That's what I thought," The young man grinned back and shook his head, "Dex got let loose this evening. He and Specter wanna take two on Godzilla, Guys night. See you two later."

Salgexicon smiled and told him, "Don't blow up the tv. "

"Not asking!" The younger man called over his shoulder. 

Spine finally cleared his throat, "If you don't mind Salgexicon, I do have some daughters that would like breakfast."

The wizard smiled and headed in his own direction, "Don't you blow up anything Either."

Spine growled after him a lil bit but grinned again and headed into the girls ward room, "I take it you saw?"

Both of them grinned at him.  
"It’s not a bad thing dad," Sprocket told him, "Ya knew they were gonna get her into the lil club they have sooner or later."

"It's really cute that they are all being so nice," Pearl agreed.

"I'm not worried about that," He smiled as he gave them their food, "I'm just imagining Aala's shock during all of this. You're aunties are infamous shoppers."

The girls grinned wickedly, both having been exposed to this and then replied in perfect unison, "We know."

Spine had to grin at that and walked over to the window, looking down just in time to see Bunny holding Aala by the arm.  
She looked almost like she wanted to bolt, but was doing her best to maintain calm. The look on her face shattered when a black convertible proceeded to ROAR around the driveway and screech to a halt half a foot from Aala and Bunny.  
Delilah smiled at them from the driver's seat, "Get in ladies. Time to go shopping."

Rabbit, and Upgrade grinned from shotgun and the back seat respectively.  
It was utterly terrifying to Aala but she felt Bunny tug on her arm and responded, moving to get into the audacious vehicle. 

The second Aala was seated, Delilah proceeded to floor it and again literally Roared outta the driveway. Aala sat in the middle of the back seat and considered saying a prayer for safety. 

Bunny laughed her head off but also screeched, "SLOW DOWN AUNTIE! some of us aren't Immortal yet!"

Fifteen minutes later they were in town and ready to complete the mission. Due to the large supernatural family living in the area, as well as many of the owners having been helped by said family at one time or another, Many of them stayed open well after dark.  
So this resulted in the car full of women pulling up into the Macy's parking lot and heading in, Holding onto Aala in case she decided to try to escape. While Bunny happily snapped away with the phone, making sure to document everything for the girls. 

Once inside the very first thing they did was head to the clothes section and see what fit Aala and what worked with her coloring. Piles of frockery later, they were standing outside the fitting room, waiting for her to come out in the first dress. Only to hear a very loud thud come from the other side. 

"You ok?" Rabbit asked. 

"Do you have any other shoes?" Aala called plaintively, "I really don't seem to be having a great deal of luck with these."

Now both Rabbit and Delilah were great lovers of boots, Upgrade loved heeled shoes. Bunny usually wore sneakers but had some talent with that kinda foot wear.  
Aala had been trying for fifteen minutes to get them to work and had plopped onto the floor each time.  
She came out with one of the dresses on but holding the shoes in one hand, "Please can you find something a lil... less.. umm.. pointy?"

All of the other four women looked at the shoes and then looked at each other.  
"Flats?" Rabbit asked.  
"Flats," Upgrade agreed.  
"Flats," Delilah also agreed  
Bunny proceeded to snap a photo of this and send it to Sprocket and Pearl with the hashtag "Flats".

Spine was sitting in the room with the girls reading, when the giggles burst out from each bed as they looked at their phones in glee.  
He raised one eyebrow at them in question of what could possibly be so funny on there. They both grinned and again in perfect unison answered, "Flats."

He looked at them for a second, wondered about the sanity of his sisters and cousin, and then went back to his book.

Another hour went by and the poor salesperson at the Macy's was on the verge of running away screaming. He had literally been helping them the entire time they were there and was starting to get a lil frazzled. Three of these women looked almost identical. Two of them had the tendency to finish each other's sentences.  
The only reason he stuck around as long as he did was the one that they were getting this stuff for, looked ready to have a heart attack from all of this.  
Aala had never really been on this kinda shopping trip before and was more than a lil worried, wondering how they were going to get all of this.  
Delilah just happily pulled out her card and paid for it without thinking.  
"Calm down Aala, " she grinned, "I'm good for it. Trust me. "

By the time they headed back home, the ladies had made sure that Aala had everything she would need to have a wonderful time and a great dinner with their brother. A great deal of fun was had during this as Aala had calmed down due to their warm and loving personalities and just had fun being with this great lil family.  
All of them enjoyed themselves, everyone took turns helping Aala look for out fits as Bunny documented the whole thing for the two girls back home.  
Mission accomplished the ladies piled back into the black convertible and roared back off to the manor. Never noticing the figure in the shadows that stalked them, angry at their continued existence and happiness. 

"No," She told someone on her own phone quietly after they left, "They have no idea we are still here. IF their behavior is any indication they won't be expecting a fight."  
She stopped and listened for a moment, "Make sure you bring wooden weapons for the blood sucker. He's so enamored with that freakish wailing woman he'll never see it coming. "

She listened for a second more and then agreed to what they were telling her, "Also we need money... And we need a wedge, Is the deal proceeding?" She listened, "Good. I'll be back at the compound shortly." 

She clicked off the phone and shoved her red bangs out of her face, glared briefly up at the cloudy sky and then vanished back into the depths of the city. 

The next night everyone was helping the happy couple get ready for their big night. Spine listened to his brothers, and cousins make silly jokes about what was gonna happen. 

Salgexicon grinned, "I was starting to think you were afraid of girls after all of this time Spine."

The vampire lord glared at his cousin as he continued the fight with his tie, with the help of Jon, then grinned at him.  
"Well," Spine smirked, "Clearly you're not, " Spine winked at David earning a blush from the younger man, "So I have no clue why you think I'd be."

Salgexicon was about to answer when Jon proceeded to give the tie a tug, "Hold still or I'm making you wear the clip on! One of these days yer gonna have to learn how to tie this thing!"

That got laughs from all of the men in the room and the conversation continued, more warmth and jokes making the house that had long ago started to feel cold, seem warm and happy once more. 

The ladies were doing the same thing with Aala, helping with hair and make up, and just having fun.  
"Now you two keep it clean t'night ya hear me?" Rabbit joked.  
Aala instantly blushed but couldn't turn her head as her hair was being worked on, "I have no idea what you mean !" She announced as she got redder.  
Delilah winked but patted her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Just enjoy dinner okay?"

Aala continued to flush but managed to calm down some and preparations continued for the night out, along with the fun being had by everyone helping them and supporting their blooming relationship. 

Finally both of them were ready and Spine stood down in the foyer waiting for Aala, dark suit pressed to perfection, every jet black hair in place, long satin lined duster draped over one arm.  
He could hear the rest of his siblings hiding around the various balconies, as well as his daughters, nieces and nephew's trying to desperately keep quiet, and had to smile. He loved that his family supported his relationship and were going to all of this effort to make sure it worked out. 

When he heard a sound at the head of the stairway tho, he found that every thought he had in his head vanished.  
Aala stood there looking like perfection to him. Her hair swept up and to the side in a complicated hairstyle. While her white dress with the gold accents gleamed in the lights of the chandelier. The jacket with the gold marabou feathers draped over one arm was the perfect compliment to the outfit and he was stunned and shocked. No words could come to his mind for this and he simply blurted out the first coherent thought to hit.  
"My God," He smiled at her, "You are So beautiful Aala."

She blushed again and looked down shyly, "And you are so handsome My Lord." 

He got embarrassed a bit and then offered her his arm, "Well shall we go then?" He looked up, "Before the peanut gallery up there explodes with excitement for us?"

Aala had to throw her head back and laugh at that. She could feel the eyes of almost everyone in the house on the two of them.  
"Well IF the are going to explode maybe we should give them a reason My lord," She raised up on her tiptoes and proceeded to give him a quick kiss, " Shall we?"

Spine got completely flustered for a moment and then smiled back, "We shall."

They headed for the door and right before he closed it behind him, he heard the wild whoop of victory from one of his siblings.  
Life could not have been more perfect for him than in that very instance, and he was blissfully aware only of his joy and of Aala. 

He never saw it coming. 

A cry of pure rage split the air and someone hurtled themselves at Spine before he even got a chance to realize that the two of them were under attack. 

"SPINE!" Aala shrieked in fear but felt someone tackle her too. 

Seconds later the scene that had been peaceful and romantic erupted into pure chaos.  
There was someone holding her down attempting to choke the life out of her, both hands pressed around her neck as she struggled to keep them from getting a better grip. 

She heard someone scream loudly but didn't dare glance away from trying to keep her assailant from strangling her. 

Spine himself had managed to throw the person that had tackled him off, but now had four people facing him, Each of them brandishing what looked like spear tips made out of some kind of dark oiled wood.  
All four of the horsemen from "Infernal" stood there facing him down, ready to drive one of those daggers through his heart if they got the chance.  
He snarled viciously and lashed out at the nearest one, sending them skittering back and knocking the weapon from their hand.  
The other three kept him surrounded and were continuously trying to get closer to him. 

By now the rest of the house had heard the commotion and more of his siblings and family were trying to get out, pounding on the front door that had somehow been sealed in the midst of the fight. 

Aala had managed to knock the person who was attempting to choke her off and left him lying in the dirt with a fast crack to the head. She took one look at Spine and could see he was doing his best to keep the people at bay but was also trying to not get stabbed.  
She started to run to him when something caught her eye.  
A gleam of some kind of metal from the shadows and she could make out a roughly cross shaped item being held by someone. 

It dawned on her what was going to happen, that the attack he was facing down was nothing more than a distraction and the moment he was in the right position he was going to be finished. She knew she had lil choice and zero time, as the group fighting him maneuvered him right into the angle they needed, His back to the person in the shadows. 

"SPINE! SPINE NO!!" Aala shot off the ground as she heard the metallic click racing across the yard and shoving the man she loved more than anything else out of the way.


	20. Chapter 20

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 20

NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: Trigger warnings: Relationship issues, fighting,  
Note 2: more romance and fluff, more family stuff  
Note 3: depictions of blood and violence... heart break.. the Song Spine is humming is the tune to "Starlight, Starshine."  
Note 4: special guest appearance! Setting up for possible third story..  
Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!

____________________________________________________________________________

It seemed to Spine like a bad dream. A slow motion nightmare that he would wake up from any second.  
He had felt her weight hit him, shove him out of the way but it never registered what Aala was doing until he turned around. Even now, it still wasn’t registering. 

Her back arched in excruciating pain.  
Bright red blood blossoming on the white of her beautiful dress.  
The sharp end of the wooden stake protruding from her delicate body. 

Then watching her slowly collapse onto her knees, and then onto the ground.  
No sound what so ever coming from anywhere, even the crickets in the garden seeming to have gone silent in grief and shock. 

The silent cry of " No, not her, NO NOT HER!!" echoed in Spine's head as he took one step towards her reaching out his hand for her.  
The shock continuing as the door to the manor finally burst open and his siblings and family came rushing out to help. Rushing to his aid, to fight the four demons who had done this to her.  
Charging over to grab the murder from the shadows that still lingered there frantically trying to reload that dammed cross bow for another shot at him. 

Faced down with the whole of the manor almost in full battle cry, the Four Horsemen had turned tail and run. Most of them anyway. The woman with the red bangs stood stock still in the middle of the chaos and stared. Shocked because it wasn't possible, monsters, evil killers would never have committed an act of true love like that.  
Evil wouldn't sacrifice itself to save a life...would it?

One of the others came back and put his hand on her arm and dragged at her, "COME ON Piper!"  
She finally turned away from what she was staring at and dashed back into the shadows.  
It's not possible that the wailing woman, the person that dragged children away to their deaths, had loved the blood sucker so much she'd die for him.  
There must be more to it, played over and over again in the woman's head as she ran for cover.  
By this point Spine had made it over to his beautiful Aala and collapsed next to her, on his knees, to scared and shocked to even touch her.  
Rage finally touched him, broke through the numb fog that had engulfed his brain when he looked away from her face and saw the stake still in her chest.  
With something between a roar and a yell, he grabbed her up in his arms and yanked it out of her back. Holding her in his arms, rocking back and forth sobbing into her hair. 

When he finally felt someone touch his shoulder he almost snarled when he looked up, but stopped when he found a heart broken Rabbit looking down at him. 

"Spine," She told him softly, death in her eyes, "We caught the man that did it. "

"Stay with her .. please?" He almost begged. 

Rabbit nodded and Spine slowly rose and headed over to the individual that was now being pinned to the tree he had once hid behind by what can only be described as rage it's self donning the form of Delilah.  
She dragged the man off the tree and threw him at Spine's feet.  
The shooter lay there dazed for a moment then came to and realized exactly what was staring down at him.  
He tried to move away, run for his life but suddenly found himself caught in a grip like titanium. 

"Why!?" Spine demanded. 

"You... your a vampire!" The man screamed.  
"And that justifies this how?" Spine asked. 

"You.. you..." the man tried but was unable to get anything else out. 

"You want to see me kill don't you? You want justification for your actions." The Silver Lord continued, "Your group wants justification... that's why they ran off and left you here."

The shooter was now literally shaking in fear, knowing that this man could kill him in a heartbeat. Believing that he was regarded as little more than food by this being. The shooters life flashed before his eyes as the Vampire's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed him by the throat, hauling him into the air. Growling at him with blood red glowing eyes and fully extended inch long fangs. 

"YOU. DESERVE. TO DIE." Spine snarled at him, "You deserve the worst death you could possibly have for taking something so beautiful and innocent out of this world. "

Then the pressure was gone from his throat and the shooter felt himself fall to the ground in a limp heap.  
"But I'm not like you," Spine told him, "I don't destroy beautiful things simply because I don't understand them. " 

The man watched as the vampire turned away from him and headed back over to the body of the woman, the one that had shoved him out of the way, saving his life. 

"Get him out of here," He said simply, then gathered her up and headed towards the house. 

Everyone one of them, all of the "Monsters" and "Killers" glared at him. The thing, no person, he had been told would slice his throat without a second thought, for no reason other than the pleasure of it, had just let him go. Let the man that killed the woman he loved go, because he was that noble.  
He stood quietly and they all parted to let him go.  
He glanced back one final time to see the Silver Lord carry the body of his beloved towards his home. 

No one said anything, there was nothing to say to Spine or to anyone else at this point.  
Delilah opened her mouth but realized this and simply closed it again, watching as he vanished into the garden beyond the house.  
Soon She would have to tell him that he must let Aala go, but for the moment no one had the heart to stop him. 

He had no idea where he was going, He didn't really care. Part of him wanted to sit in the garden until the sun came up and just give up the fight for good. Just go be with both of them, His Starlight And his Starshine, on the other side.  
The faces of his precious lil girls in his mind were the only things keeping him from that choice. He knew he could never leave them, but any hope of him having a heart now was gone. 

Eventually Spine stopped his wandering, he looked up and realized where he was. Hoshiakari's grave.  
He dropped to the ground and sat there holding Aala to him, humming very softly, the song he had been writing. He knew she was beyond his reach, beyond his music for ever.  
Neither of them would ever come back into his life. His nights would be cold and dark for the rest of eternity, the universe forever sad through his eyes.  
Eventually he was going to have to go in, tell the girls that Aala was gone, but now he couldn't do that.  
So he just sat there, still humming the beautiful melody, holding what was left of his life in his arms. 

Aala felt like she was on fire, specifically her chest.  
EVERYTHING HURT. Her hands and feet felt ice cold, her Lungs hurt. Her head hurt.  
She'd been injured before, knew that she wouldn't die from bad injuries. Indeed it would require her whole body to be destroyed to keep her from regenerating.  
That didn't mean it wasn't unbelievably painful when it happened.  
That also certainly didn't mean she enjoyed it. 

Still despite the pain she felt something, a wonderfully soothing pressure holding her gently. A soft swaying motion that helped the pain in her head and chest.  
Finally the most beautiful melody she had ever heard coming from very far away, in her ears. 

She pulled her mind toward that lovely sound, that beautiful voice. It sounded so sad, alone and lost. She knew that voice from some place, it didn't deserve to be sad. It deserved only happiness and love. 

She gently reached her hand up and touched the face of the owner of the voice, "Por favor no estés triste." (translation: Please don't be sad) 

The melody stopped and who ever had been humming it suddenly gasped in complete and utter shock. They made a few incoherent sounds and now she realized the pressure was them holding her, it had to be because they started shaking.

"A...Aala? Starshine!?" The beautiful voice asked so softly, like they weren't even daring to hope she heard them. 

"Mmmmm," She made a soft sound, "Por favor no estés triste." She said again. 

"Aala!" This time they were almost begging, "Please open your eyes! PLEASE!"

She didn't want to, Everything still hurt like crazy. She knew opening he eyes was going to hurt too. But she couldn't let that beautiful voice cry, even if she was still too out of it to remember why. So she did what it was asking of her and squinted up at them... Him.. she remembered now. 

Emerald green eyes, still so full of pain were looking down at her in complete amazement. From the most beautiful face she'd ever seen. As if seeing her alive was the VERY last thing He had ever hoped to see.  
She was still tired and confused, she couldn't remember his name yet, but she smiled softly at him and once again repeated, "Por favor, no estés triste."

Then she had to close her eyes again because everything changed.  
She was moving? Being carried? She wasn't sure.  
She just felt the wind on her face and the beautiful owner of the beautiful voice was now crying out for someone to come to them.  
Someone to come help them, that she was alive. 

Spine didn't even stop to think that it was a fluke, a hallucination, or a miracle.  
His precious Aala was alive. She had moved, spoken to him. That was all he could think of as he tore off back to the house for help. 

Everyone looked at him like he was completely insane when he burst into the door of the manor with her in his arms, shouting that she was still alive. That hit the panic button and Micheal nearly dove over the stair railing to get down so he could check on her. 

Eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he checked and indeed did find signs of life.  
"Get her upstairs! NOW SPINE!" He screamed. 

The Vampire didn't have to be told twice, just did as he ordered and eventually gave the woman he loved up into the hands of the same man that had helped his children.  
As he eventually found himself sitting in the room with his daughters, holding both of them for comfort and praying that Aala would live. 

It might have been hours or days later, but eventually the door opened and Micheal appeared with Aala in his arms.  
Spine stood up and watched as the shapeshifter placed Aala down on the other bed in the room then motioned for Spine to come out side. 

Aala herself was feeling better, tho not enough to stay awake longer than a few moments at a time. More of her recent memories were returning.  
She now remembered what had happened and hoped she woke up for good, because she needed to tell Spine she was alright.  
She was going to live, if be in pain for several days. 

She was trying to wake the rest of the way up when she heard the door open again and someone came over to her. Sat on the bed and gently held her hand. 

"Aala?" 

This time she knew who the speaker was, and she was able to get her eyes open enough to look up at him.  
"Mi amor?" she asked. ( translation: my love)  
He nearly collapsed, the look of tension and agony on his face faded and pure utter joy and relief replaced it.  
"Dear god I thought you were gone." He sobbed. 

"Shhh...." She reached over and gently pet his hair, "Shhh... Mi Amor... " But then was unable to stop wincing in pain. 

He looked up at her again face full of true love and pure joy but caught that, "You're still in pain?" He frowned, "Go back to sleep then, rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

She put her hand on the side of his face and he turned and kissed her palm softly. "Sleep. You're safe now."

She smiled back at him, "Por favor canta para, Mi amor?" ( translation: Please sing for me, my love.)  
He nodded and moved to sit down next to the head of the bed, with her snuggled up to him.  
He hummed the lovely melody she had heard him humming before, this time tho it wasn't sad anymore.  
She smiled and drifted off with it filling her dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 21

NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: Trigger warnings: Relationship issues, fighting,  
Note 2: more romance and fluff, more family stuff  
Note 3: Recovery from injuries, three of em still stuck in medical wing..poor girls. 

Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!

_________________________________________________________________________

She woke up feeling that she was on something wonderfully soft. It was a nice feeling, compared to the many other times she had awoken after being hurt.  
Aala continued to lay there for a bit drifting slightly back off and just enjoying the sensation, that and the feeling of her chest hurting a lot less. She still felt a lil numb and not quite back in touch with the world yet. 

The memories of what had happened the night before came rushing back. The ruined night out, Spine crying above her. His utter and complete shock and joy at finding out she was still alive. The blurry flight to the manor, and then that lovely melody stuck in her head while she slept.  
Yes she was going to have to wake the rest of the way up and face things. If only to make sure that her Amor was alright and not blaming him self for this mess. That was the kind of man he was, taking responsibility for things that were in no way his fault.  
So she pulled herself away from her dreams and the rest of the way into the waking world. 

She was still on the soft thing, but she could feel more now.  
She was very warm, something like a fuzzy blanket wrapped tightly around her. On one side she felt two small bodies pressed into her, snuggled there adding to the feeling of warmth. 

On the other side she felt something else, massive and powerful but also warm and comforting, holding on to her ever so gently. She had to smile, she had a feeling she knew exactly who the three beings around her were. 

She blinked her eyes open finally and looked over at the window, Just now sundown, the warm golden glow peeking around the edges of the dark curtain.  
Then she looked down to one side and saw both Pearl and Sprocket snuggled into each other and into her side lying there. For a moment she marveled at how beautiful and cherub like the lil ones looked. Smiled more at how much she utterly loved them, while a mild horror pricked at the back of her mind.  
They must have been so scared, she thought.  
She sighed a bit and let them continue sleeping for the moment, tho she knew she was going to have to chase them back to their own beds. 

Then she looked over to her other side and found exactly what she thought she would.  
The immovable object that was her Amor, Spine. Head tipped back against the wall, one arm protectively around her shoulders, while he too dozed.  
It broke her heart to wake these beautiful people up, they were all so lovely to look to her, when they were peaceful like this.  
But the girls needed their own rest and Spine probably needed breakfast, knowing that he probably HADN'T ate, and had probably sat there all day. 

She reached up her hand and touched his face, "Mi Amor?" 

He winced a bit in his sleep, like he didn't want to wake up or was stuck in a bad dream.  
"Mi amor, por favor despierta?" She called softly, wanting to save him from what she knew he must be seeing right then. (translation: My love, please wake up)

Spine winced again and this time stirred and woke. He blinked and looked blankly ahead of himself for a few seconds, as if not quite aware yet.  
Then started and looked around and then directly down at her.  
"Aala?!" He reached out and very gently touched her face as if he was afraid she was going to dissolve like cotton candy.  
"Está bien mi Amor," She smiled at him, "Fue solo un mal sueño."(translation : Its ok my love, It was just a bad dream). 

Spine mostly understood what he was hearing, but still leaned over and hugged her, seemingly wanting to be sure she was real.  
"I know," He replied, "It was a nightmare. It's over."

"Are YOU alright?" She asked him, "Did you eat? Did you sit there all day?"

He sat back up and smiled, "No, and yes."  
She opened her mouth to scold him for not taking care of himself and he held up one hand, "Micheal is bringing me some food. He was here a moment ago to let me know. So I will, I promise."

Aala nodded and relaxed back into her pillows, "You can't sit up all day and not eat Mi Amor."

"I know," He looked at the other side of the bed, "I did sleep some. But I couldn't leave all three of you here with no one to watch you. "

Aala frowned a bit but let that one go, after last night she just didn't have the heart to lecture him right then.  
It had been so awful for her, she could only imagine what must have happened to his poor tattered heart from all of that. Her own soul ached for the pain she knew he must have been in.  
"Lo siento mucho mi amor," She looked away from him, "I... I didn't know what else to do..It breaks my heart I caused you so much pain." (Translation: I'm so sorry my love) 

"You didn't," He told her softly looking away, "It wasn't your fault just like it wasn't Pearls fault. Or the Twins. " Spine let out a long deep sigh, baritone rumbling in his chest, "Maybe now that they know they can't drive me to kill they will stop."

"You didn..." She trailed off eyes going wide, "Mi Amor.. you let him go?"

Spine nodded and continued to look away from her ashamed, "I wanted his life for what he did Aala. To tear his throat out and watch him writhe on the grass. But I couldn't do it. I should have, " He still looked down. "But I can't become that.. I... I'm sorry I let the person that hurt you so very badly go."

Aala groaned in pain and forced herself sit up. That got Spine's attention and he quickly turned back to her, "Aala you can't ... Don't move around! You have to be still."

"No, " She shook her head, "I can't lay still for this one. "  
She sat the rest of the way up and reached over, putting her hand on his face and pulling him close to her.  
"Mi Amor," She told him softly with SO much pride in her voice, "You are the most noble, most selfless idiot I have EVER MET."

Spine pulled back a bit and stared at her in shock, "your not...angry?"

"Because you maintained your morals in the face of losing everything?" She looked at him, "These people tried to take your daughters from you, Your family," She blushed, "Someone you love. But yet you held strong to what you knew to be right... HOW in the name of all the heavens and earth would that POSSIBLY make me angry? It makes me love you even more."

Spine continued to stare at her for a moment and then let out the breath that he seemed to have been holding since last night and leaned his forehead against hers.  
For about thirty seconds the two of them were very close, and it seemed like something might happen.  
Then someone made a soft noise and the hastily broke a part seeing that the girls were starting to stir some.  
Spine coughed and then let go of her quickly, "Ahh I'd better move these two back to their own beds. The wouldn't take no for an answer last night when they found out you got hurt. Lay back down before Micheal comes in, He'll have an embolism if he sees you sitting up."

Having been witness to the man's formidable icy stares, Aala quietly agreed and eased back down onto her pillows. She watched as Spine came over and retrieved one girl, then the other and took them back to their own beds.  
Again she marveled at how someone so powerful, had the capacity to be such a gentle soul. 

By the time he was done moving the girls Aala felt like she wanted to sleep more herself, which he noticed when he returned to sit by her.  
"If your still tired and in pain Aala you need to sleep, " He smiled at her softly, "I promise nothing can get to you or harm you here." 

"Thank you Mi Amor," She laid back for a bit almost asleep, thinking about what had led her here, down this path way.  
Not much of her past remained at this point, memories of the life she had were gone, the memories of the children she lost still haunted tho. Memories of how she became the being she was now were there as well.  
In the weak and exhausted state she was in, she found that memory of loss returning to her, half awake mind trying to recall what she was unable.  
She shuddered a bit in her near sleep state, the faces of the lil ones she had not been able to save merging with the children she had helped, the twins and the girls, Dex, sweet lil Specter, until the dream shattered as a strong hand shook her shoulder.  
"Aala!?" She heard Spine call her name and snapped fully awake again, looking around to see both the girls safe, sound and snuggled into pillows and blankets.  
She blinked at him and blushed, "I...I'm..."  
His face and eyes softened and he reached over and smoothed the hair off her face, "Calm down ok? Whatever nightmares you have I promise I'll protect you."

Now she wanted to cry in earnest and found it impossible to stop the tears, "The children Mi Amor. I couldn't save them... I cry for them..I'm so sorry." 

He moved off his chair and onto the bed to sit with her, pulling her up into his arms, "I'm sorry. I’m so sorry if you feel like you have failed in the past, but you didn't here. " He kissed the top of her head, "Your Children are safe now My Llorona, but if you want to cry for the ones you lost, then cry. I'll be here for you, " He kissed her again, "as long as you need."

She looked at him for a second and then buried her face in his chest, tears of sorrow for those she was unable to save in the past, and then tears of joy for the precious lil lives she knew she had helped protect here.  
She eventually calmed down and when Micheal arrived found her cuddled back up to Spine, sleeping and un-haunted for the first time in a very long time. 

Spine smiled at his friend and motioned to the table beside him, indicating that he had no intention of leaving his love, but would do his best to eat while she rested.  
Micheal rolled his eyes and warned that he would return later, but smiled and walked back into the hall.  
Finding the gaggle of the rest of the house out there waiting.  
"NONE of you go in there and wake them up." He ordered.  
He was met with a course of, "awwww" but everyone agreed.  
Managed a quick peek and then let the family there in sleep in peace for the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 22

NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: Trigger warnings: Relationship issues, fighting,  
Note 2: more romance and fluff, more family stuff  
Note 3: more injury recovery, Spirit visitations.

Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!  
____________________________________________________________

Early evening and Spine was coming into the ward room to check on all of his girls.  
Everyone else had been out and gone over the city to see if any of the members of Infernal remained. So far, no one had found anything, but he was taking extra precautions.

Several of The Steve's dragon friends had agreed to stay around the manor for the time being, possibly on a permanent basis. Everyone else had modified and or increased the security arrangements that they had already placed days before. 

For the moment things were as peaceful as they were going to get, So Spine had been shooed off to the ward by his siblings and family. He had to smile, because seeing all of them being so supportive of his relationship made him very happy.  
He needed to go talk to Big Steve a bit later, he had something special to request from the dragon. He could feel the weight of the object of his request still in his pocket, and smiled to himself about it.  
Getting into the room he stopped and listened to the conversation going on.

"Just try, I want to make sure Kiddo," Micheal was telling Pearl.

"You don't have to make sure ," She sounded slightly grossed out, "I can tell you just from sitting here. The nausea is back, it's making me sick just smelling it."

about a half a day ago, her ability to keep liquid blood down had vanished again. Micheal said it was due more than likely, to her vampire nature being brought out because of the blood Spine had given her to save her life.  
Now tho her half breed nature was starting to reassert itself and the interesting problems that came with it, a psychological aversion to actually drinking liquid blood, also were returning. 

"I just want to make sure," Micheal told her again, "If it's time to swap you back to the dehydrated caps I have plenty, but I'd like to see if you can go just a bit longer. It makes you heal faster."

She gave him a slightly dirty look, "Ok but if I throw up, I am gonna throw up on YOU."

Micheal smiled at her but nodded and then handed her the glass from the night stand.  
She took one drink and turned several pale shades of green, then clapped her hand over her mouth.  
"Ok ok!!" Micheal told her, " Spit it out! spit it out!"  
She did what he told her and handed him back the glass and grabbed her pink water bottle of the night stand, proceeding to swallow about half in one go to get the taste out of her mouth.  
Micheal sighed, "Well you're clearly back in full Dhampir mode kid. "

She glared at him some more over her water but said nothing, as the medic produced what she usually took to keep herself healthy. Dehydrated blood, enclosed in gelcaps so she was unable to taste it.  
Micheal had a look on his face like he really wanted to do more research into this, while Pearl matched this with a look on her face like she had no intention of cooperating with said research.  
Spine did his best not to laugh at Poor Michael, he was already making arrangements for the man to have a week's vacation once the girls were all completely healed. He was sure Micheal had earned it after this last fiasco. 

The fact that her normal nature was returning was a great indicator to Spine that the youngest of his daughters was on her way to making a full recovery. He smiled and then went looking for Sprocket.  
She turned out to be out in the hallway, Supported between Dex and David, while Bunny and Specter stood by to help catch her. The splint had been removed from her tail today and she was eager to get out and slink around again, but having to build her energy back up. 

She looked up at Spine and smiled, "I'm being careful Daddy." She said reading the look on his face, "That's why all these guys are helping me."

The rest of the kids smiled innocently in a "What trouble could a naga, a werewolf, a magical zombie and two wizardlings POSSIBLY get into?" way.  
"Just be safe?" Spine asked. 

Several enthusiastic nods later he was back into the room, Pearl now napping again. So he had moved over to check on Aala.  
She was sleeping peacefully and he didn't really want to disturb her. But after what had Happened, Spine found himself continuously checking to make sure she was still there.  
He half expected to wake up any second and realize that this was all just a dream. That this was all just a dream and he had lost his Starshine as surely as he had lost his Starlight so many years ago. 

That thought made him think of something else that he had to do that night.  
He was about to go do it when a crash in the hallway caught his attention. The Six kids, everyone now basically carrying a still "Limping" Sprocket shot through the room and out the other door.  
David paused and looked back "If my Granddad comes in here... It wasn't us, you have no idea what happened, and NONE of us were here!"  
Then proceeded to shoot out the door after the rest of the kids. 

This was followed by a flurry of strange animals following after them, including what looked like a chihuahua with bat wings, and a fluffy baby utahraptor.  
The Pack of familiars happily flounced after the kids, as Spine just sat there and stared.  
Two minutes later Salgexicon came walking through with a partially angry, partially amused look on his face.  
"Should I be happy that those two already have enough talent to break blood locks?" He asked, "Or should I be angry because I now have to spend several hours catching familiars?"

Spine grinned, "Both, and they went that way." He indicated the direction the critters and kids had gone in.  
The wizard took off after the kids and Spine was alone again with his thoughts and the sleeping woman and girl. He continued to sit there for a few more moments and then looked over at Pearl.  
She had his coloring but was so much like someone else, it reminded him of what else he had to do that night.  
He quickly got up and kissed both of his sleeping angel's. He stopped by the kitchen to get something out of the refrigerator and then continued on his way out to the Cemetery. All the way out until he was at Pearl's mother's memorial. 

Spine stood there for long moments, looked up at the stars and then placed the flowers he had gotten out of the cooling unit down at the base of the memorial. The moved to sit on the stone bench that had been placed there a long time ago but seldom used any more.  
It took him a few moments to form the words in his mind, but finally he felt what he wanted to say come to him. 

"Hoshiakari," Spine tried, choked up, and had to start again, "My Starlight.... I hope you are at peace. I brought you the flowers you loved tonight. "  
He looked off, fought to speak again and then continued, " I... I haven't come to talk to you in awhile. I hope you have been able to see your lil girl from heaven, She's so much like you. So strong, so beautiful. Such a sweet loving child." He smiled, "I wanted to.... You know I would NEVER dishonor your love for me. But someone has come into my life, our lives...And... I.. I love her. I..."

Spine trailed off this time unable to get his voice back, and sat there for a moment, head down tears running down his face.  
Then felt something, sensed, and smelled a breeze he hadn't in fifty years since his time in Japan. A gentle hand lifted his face to look up into the loving smile that he'd not seen since his baby girl came into this world. 

"You are still so very, very silly Watashi no Shirubāwan," Hoshiakari smiled at him. (translation : My sliver one)  
"Starlight?" He whispered. 

"My love," She smiled more, "Our love as passionate, and incredible. But it burned too hot for anyone to hold for very long. "  
She moved over and sat next to him, " But that fire created something unbelievable. Our baby girl, and I would never change that even if I had the choice. Slayers don't live long lives Watashi no Shirubāwan, we burn out to fast. I was and always will be glad I spent what time I had with you, and gave you that precious lil thing. " 

He blinked away the tears, " I love Aala... I just.."

"I know," She smiled at him, "Why do you think I sent her to you, you big moron? You and her, have a different love than You and I did. This one can last for eternity, WILL last for eternity. I know it." 

"Thank you," He told her softly, "I will never forget you Starlight. Your memory..."

"Will Die on with you," She finished, "I know. But it's time to make some more memories now, happy ones. "

"Arigatō aishi no kimiyo," Spine told her softly. (translation: Thank you my love.) 

"Dōitashimashite," She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek, " Aishiteruyo." ( Translation: Your welcome, Rest now.) 

A few hours later Aala was up and wandering around the house looking for Spine.  
As of yet she hadn't had any luck in finding him, so she had moved her search from the house out to the gardens.  
What she finally found made her want to cry so badly for him, making her heart ache. But also making her not want to disturb him, due to the peaceful look on his face as he napped on the stone bench in the cemetery.  
She finally decided it would be a good idea to at least get him inside, so got herself together and moved over to him.  
"Mi Amor?" She gently shook his shoulder for a few moments.  
Finally getting a response when he blinked, shook his head a bit and looked around.  
"Aala?" He looked confused, "Starshine?"  
"You must have dozed off Mi Amor." She smiled at him, and sat down.  
"I ... " he blinked again, "Must have.. " He then turned and looked down at her, "How... are you up ?"  
She shook her head, "I'm not sure Mi Amor. I woke up almost completely healed. Micheal let me go so I came to find you."  
He thought for a moment and then smiled, "Thank you."  
"I know you loved her," Aala said softly looking at the flowers She knew he'd placed there, "I'll do my best to honor that.."  
He shook his head at her and put his hand on her cheek, turning her face so he could press his forehead to hers, "No. " He said softly, "I did love her, Very much. But that has no bearing on my feelings for you Aala. What I feel for you, is for you, and you alone. She's at peace my love, thanks in no small part to knowing I've found someone else to love. So that's something else incredible you have done for me." 

Aala blushed and smiled back, "I'm glad."  
Spine smiled one more time and then stood and held out his hand to her, "So, I need to go see the Steves about something. Let me walk you back to the house and take care of that. Then why don't we have dinner with the girls?" He grinned then, "Then tomorrow is just for you and me."

Aala's cheeks got hotter at that, but she smiled more, placed her hand in his and headed back to the house, back to her home, and the people she loved.


	23. Chapter 23

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Part 23  
NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: Trigger warnings: Relationship issues, fighting,  
Note 2: more romance and fluff, more family stuff  
Note 3: Finally get some relationships pay off!! The stone is one of these.. https://www.gia.edu/alexandrite  
Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!  
___________________________________________________________________________

Micheal gave the sling around the girl's arm one last tug into place, "Now if I catch you with out that thing runt, I WILL drag yer cute lil self all the way back here..understand?"

Pearl blinked up at him but nodded, "I know.. two weeks.. No using my arm for two more weeks."

"Good girl," He smiled, "And that's right, your collar bone is still in about three pieces, even if it's starting to knit."

"Yipes," her sister frowned, "That sucks Pearl."  
Pearl looked over and smiled at Sprocket, "It's better than being stuck in bed for two more weeks."

"True," The lil silver naga agreed, " I can imagine your half as stir crazy as I was if not more."

"Yah but I'm not the one that helped the twins let all of Salgexicon's familiars out," She grinned, "Is he still looking for them."

"Hey.. David likes dinosaurs," Sprocket giggled, "Like hes gonna be able to resist that ball of fluff."  
Pearl had to grin, "Did he give it back?"  
Sprocket grinned back smugly, "Nope."

Micheal shook his head, "So what's the plan for tonight mad geniuses?" He asked.

"We're just going to help chop veggies," Sprocket answered, "Well ok I am going to help chop veggies, I have no Idea what Aala is actually up too."

"OR what dad is up to," Pearl added, "but both of them are up to something."

Micheal raised an eyebrow at them, "OH? and they haven't let the cat out of the sack to either of you?"

Both girls shook their heads, and Micheal had to smile, "Well then I guess all of us will have to find out along with you later. IF you wanna go help Aala in the kitchen go on but like I said..."

Pearl nodded, "I know, keep the sling on."  
He smiled back at them and the two of them together finally left the ward room for what they hoped would be good.  
Even tho her left arm was still encased in bandages and stuck in a sling, Pearl raced along with her sister holding on with the other hand. Happy to be alive and finally feeling safe again for the first time in a while.  
Moments later they made it down to the kitchen and found Aala there in full "im cooking" mode. It all smelled completely wonderful and she had made a lot, so everyone that could have human food was eating some.  
The girls plopped at the table and grinned as Aala noticed them and came over with a smile, sitting a small bowl infront of Pearl, "Taste this Bebita. Let me know what it needs."

Pearl looked at her for a moment and she nodded, so the girl shrugged, grabbed a chip and tried the sauce in front of her. She got a weird look on her face and proceeded to grab the bowl and stare into it.  
"Type.... O?" She questioned.  
Aala nodded, "For you Daddy tonight, So he can have dinner with me."  
Sprocket and Pearl BOTH grinned and nodded in complete understanding. Then Aala continued," So your aunties and uncles are going to be taking this to the club for me, if you would like to go with them. I have to go finish getting ready for my... "

"It's called a Date mommy," Pearl finished smiling at her.  
"Yes, my Date with your father," She gave each girl a hug and kiss, then handed Sprocket the tray with the food on it so she and everyone else there could carry everything out to the car then move it all to the club.  
Everyone else had already moved out there too and with the two girls joining them, they took off to get everything set up and ready. 

It was several hours later when the couple in question finally made it to the club.  
By then the food was ready, the lights had been lowered and replaced with candles. Soft romantic music filled the air and when she finally walked in on Spine's arm, Aala was altogether enchanted by the place. 

"Its lovely," She beamed, "It's one of the loveliest places I've seen besides the Manor."

Spine smiled and headed over with her, placing their coats on racks and then moving over to the table set up for them.  
"Well it's just for the two of us tonight My Darling," He held the chair out for her at the table, "Some time you can come back and see it full."  
She smiled at him and looked at everything on the table, all of the traditional food she had made from her home. Not as much as she would have normally, she was going to be doing most of the eating.  
Aala took a few delicate bites and then a small sly grin crossed her face, "Here.. "  
She slid the lil bowl, similar to what she had given Pearl earlier over to him. "I know you don't, can't, eat much solid food but give that a try. "  
He quirked an eyebrow at her but agreed, she was right, a small amount of solids wasn't going to bother him. He tried it and found it to be much better than most human food, and looked at her.  
"Did you..."  
"Used the same recipe I used for the lil one Pearl, " She nodded, "It's not something you'd want every day Mi Amor. But you can at least eat a lil with me."  
Spine smiled deeply and her and obliged her efforts by trying some more.  
They remained there a while longer and he told her more about what usually went on at his club. 

"It's usually full of a lot more life," He stopped and looked slightly embarrassed, "Tho after the fiasco before, it's probably going to take a while to build its reputation back up. It's closed for now, I am sad to say."

Aala smiled at him, "But I like it like this, here with just you. I think I could probably stay like this for ever if you wanted too."

Spine looked at her, gleaming softly in the warm glow, "Do you mean that? Not just about the club but about me? My family, my girls?"

"That I could stay forever?" She nodded, "I do." 

In the security booth at the other end of the building there was a lot of shoving and pushing going on, to get the best view of the screens.  
"MOVE IT ..." Someone shoved.  
"Watch it!" Someone else cried.  
"WHO'S HAND IS THAT!!" Someone else shouted.  
Overall it was glorious chaos in the small room as the entirety of Spine's family, cousins, siblings, daughters, nieces and nephews, all stuffed themselves in there waiting for ONE thing to happen.

"He's gonna do it!!" Someone called out, "SHHHHHHHH!!!"  
Everyone fell silent and they all bunched closer to the screens hoping to catch the moment.  
The moment came to a giant anticlimax when Spine looked up, stared at something and then Smiled at Aala, "Can you pardon me for a moment?"

She blinked at him but nodded, then watched as he got up, walked over to the security camera in the corner, and unceremoniously unplugged it.  
The Vampire Lord could almost feel the vibration in the building, of the wave of "AWWWW!" that must be going on right then in the security room. 

He smirked to himself and then turned back to the woman he loved.  
"So you could stay forever?" His smile became star-bright as he looked at her, "Good because that is what I want."

Two seconds later Aala was gasping as Spine, this great man whom she had come to love so dearly, dropped smoothly to one knee and produced from his pocket a lil blue velvet box. 

"I want forever with you Aala," He told her again, "Please complete my happiness, and say yes to the honor of being my wife."

She sat there and stared, never guessing this was what he had been planning. Just having his love was enough for her. But she would never in all her time have thought he'd want this.

"I..." She tried again, "I...." 

"Say yes?" He smiled at her again, "Please?"

"I..." She looked away embarrassed, "What about your family Spine?"  
He kept smiling, "Every single one of them approves, and are probably cheering us on from the other room."

Aala got redder at that, "But the girls? They..."  
"Have already decided," He moved closer to her, "And we have eternity to make them into strong happy, beautiful women, just like their mother. Please?" He tried again, "Say yes?"

Tears finally streamed down her cheeks and she launched herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck, "YES! yes OH a thousand times yes Mi Amor! There isn't anything in this world I want more!"

"Good," He stood up and pulled her to her feet and then removed the ring from the box.  
A deep purple stone, that shown with an inner fire sat in the middle of the golden ring, surrounded by pink and blue stones, just the color of Sprocket and Pearl's eyes. 

"Is this what ..." She trailed off half giddy.  
" I wanted Steve's help with yesterday?" He nodded, "Dragons are excellent at making jewelry. He was honored to help."

She held out her hand for him and he slid it on her finger, fitting perfectly.  
"There now," He pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it, "When you are ready, we will make it official, right now you have just made me the most ecstatic man in existence."

Tears of love and joy, So very different from the tears of pain she had cried for all those years, slipped down her face as she buried herself in his arms. 

"Who gave you the authorization of being so perfect? Who gave you the authorization of entering in my heart? Who gave you the authorization of making me fall in love with you? Because I did! I did it all and I am NEVER going back .. EVER!" 

He buried his face in her hair and held her for a long moment, "That is exactly what i was thinking about you my love. That's why I want you with me always."

Aala looked up at him, those lovely emerald eyes shining down at her in the low light. Then she did the only thing that seemed right and proper at that moment. Reached her arms up and wrapped them around the back of his neck.  
Then pulled the slightly shocked Vampire down into something she had been wanting since she first laid eyes on those oh so perfect black lips. A deep, loving kiss that seemed to last forever.  
One that at first, seemed to shock him. Then she felt him lean closer and kiss her deeply in return.  
Somewhere she was vaguely aware that people were screaming in happiness and delight. All Aala could feel was the utter joy at this moment finally arriving.  
When they at last came up for air, he looked down at her with so deep of an emotion of love on his face, that there was nothing more to do or say on the matter.  
Nothing more to do but lean back up, and kiss him again.


	24. Epilogue

SPG Monster Verse AU2 : Epilogue  
NOTES: So here we go again with another story. Continuing the thread that was dropped at the end of the first one. Also introducing a new character into the mix. Hope you enjoy.  
SPG and all affiliated canon characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co. I am just having fun with them in prose... no profit intended.  
Specter, Dex, and Sprocket all belong to the awesome Scorpiosnoopy666. Pearl belongs to myself. And last but no where least the lovely Aala belongs to the awesome and talented theillusionistsexploist. Full credit goes to Scorp and Illusionist for help with this! so many good ideas! Thanks for all the great feedback and support on the first story.  
Note: the last part of this story, but setting up for more! 

Thanks again to my peeps scorp and Illusion for all the help and world building!

___________________________________________________________________

Far away from the joy and the happiness that now entered the life of Spine and his family, the Four Horsemen of Infernal stood there and watched the shadowy figure at the desk.  
He waited for a LONG time and tapped on the black cracked surface with his claws. 

"So WHAT possibly could you have that I'd want?" He asked. 

"The two brats," One of the male members said, " And the woman. All yours, we'll herd them right to you."

Now he stood up and turned to look into the shadows, "HIS woman? HIS girls?"

The male member nodded again, "All yours.. for the right price."

The being in the shadows snapped his fingers and a smaller demon slipped forward and placed a case on the desk.. Opening it to reveal a great deal of money. 

"That enough?" The shadow asked.  
"More than enough," The man nodded.

"Good," The shadow agreed, " Get 'em away from that silver goody two shoes and get 'em here and it's all yers."  
All of them nodded and agreed, then headed for the door.  
One of them, The woman with the red bangs, Piper, She stopped to look back, she could see hints of what looked like almost cadaverous bone showing in the shadows. She shuddered and turned away. 

She was going to sell them out, shatter their happiness, She had to.  
She reached down and rubbed the scars that went around her wrist, She had to she thought again, was compelled to.  
Only time would tell if that compulsion were right.. or wrong. 

( Notes:: SO once again this story ends with a thread dropped for another.. soon to appear!  
Hope you all enjoyed this. The next few stories in this AU will be possibly some one shots.. and then on into the main third story.  
Thank you again to my girls Snoop and illusion, NONE of this would have been possible without the two o' you!  
See you in the next fic!  
Rp)

FIN

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The monstrous medical school.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370043) by [TheIllusionistsExploist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist)


End file.
